


Wizardry and the Ashla

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens in Wizarding World, Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42





	1. Prologue: Into the Woods

_The boy was in someplace different. This much he knew. He'd only wondered out of the Temple to check out something that had caught his eye and now he was in this fun but vast park and...he was just wasn't sure how it got there at all. After all there'd been only cityscape before._ _The boy smiled to himself as he walked in the glen for the first time in his life taking in sights. All his life the only greenery he'd seen was the Garden of a Thousand Fountains and the occasional park the few rare times they went out with the Masters. But this was amazing. He couldn't wait to tell Tahl about this place!_

_As he kept walking he looked only to see more trees instead of the cityscape that he'd left...wait what happened?_ _He stopped and turned back towards the way he'd come. He worried looked for the portal that lead him here but it was gone...the boy sat down and tried to mediate as he was taught in the Temple so he could be guided by the Force but his fear and panic drove out any sense of concentration. Frustrated the boy instead sat down and began to cry with fear. He didn't know how to get home. What was he going to do now?_

"Crybaby!" _Came a shout that startled him even if he couldn't understand it._ "Wimp, wanker!" _Turning to his left he saw a strange sinuous furry creature glaring from a tree. "_ Brat!" _It snarled as it leapt forward towards him claws and teeth showing. The boy covered his face with one hand as he jumped up instinctively. He thrusted forwarded his hand and_ pushed...

* * *

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" His Mum's screech was enough to make the trees outside shake with her wrath which was precisely why said recipient, Ron, run faster then ever away from the Burrow where punishment awaited him. Hey Fred deserved it after pulling that nasty prank on him! It wasn't his fault! Ron ran as fast as he could away from home and deep into to the forest. He tripped over several roots before he stopped hearing Mum screaming. He sighed as he wiped the dirt off his trousers and hands. It would be several hours before she calmed down enough to return. Sighing he wondered through the better known regions hoping his Mum wouldn't come to here.

 _Well Fred deserved it!_ He thought bitterly. _He was mean and..._

"Bloody hell!" A shout snapped the forest into focus making Ron turn towards the sound. He saw a Jarvey being flung away from a grove of trees. Curious he ran forward and saw...a boy. The most weirdly dressed boy he'd seen. The boy's hand was held out in warding gesture meaning he was the cause of the Jarvey's flight. The Beast in question ran off possibly looking for Gnomes to eat. So he was a Wizard?

The boy looked stunned and fearful with recent tears marking his face which concerned Ron. Was he a lost Wizarding kid? He didn't know and loathed as he was to admit it he needed his Mum for this.

"There you are!" Bill yelled as he came into view. Evidently Mum had sent him after Ron. "Mum's going spare about you running...?" His voice trailed off as he too saw the boy that was gazing at them with curiosity but still fearful gaze. "Ah bugger. Stay here Ron I'll go get Mum." With that he turned ran backwards towards the Burrow.

"Oi you alright mate?" Ron asked approaching the strange boy. The boy jumped but didn't run off surprisingly. "It's okay Mum will know what to do...I'm Ron Weasley by the way who are you?" He held out his hand so the boy could shake it.

"Ron!" His father voice called relieving a tension that he hadn't noticed before as he dropped his hand. The boy had yet to respond to his greeting. "You still there?"

"Yeah Dad!" Ron called back. "Is Mum with you?"

"She's with Bill! I went instead of her!" His Dad shouted as he came into view. "Hallo who's this?" He pointed to the now thoroughly curious boy that walked forward to them.

"Dunno, he didn't answer," Ron shrugged. "Are we taking him to the Burrow?"

"Of course, what sort of question is that? We are certainly aren't leaving him here alone the poor lad," his father answered holding out his hand. Instead of staring it the boy took it if a bit hesitantly. As the boy got closer he saw not only did he have weird robes but also his black hair was styled in a very strange fashion. Ron shrugged it as he and his father lead the boy and to the Burrow. This was going to interesting to say the least.

* * *

_The boy followed the man and the other boy. It was clear that they wanted to help. Maybe they could help him get home...Maybe. The Force knows and he trusted the Force like all those in his crèche and in the Order. Whatever it willed he'd do. He really wanted to go home though but he'd take what he could get. He'd have too._


	2. Naming Game

Chapter One

Naming Game

_It seemed that he'd found Master Nu's equal when it came to temper the woman that taken the first boy was a force of nature to be sure. Never had he heard yelling like that... She'd been yelling at the other boy for a good while now meanwhile the man had gone...somewhere. It was odd and unsettling._ _One moment he was there and then he was gone. The older had run off elsewhere._ _Now he was in a sitting room being gawked at two identical boys, a young girl, suntanned boy and what looked snotty older boy who was trying to look important while reading a book but catching peeks at him. All of them looked alike with flaming red hair and pale skin._

_He self consciously shuffled in a way that would've made his crèche Master tsked at him for doing._ It's unbecoming of a Jedi to fidget, _he'_ _d say. But he couldn't help it._ _The two identical boys soon smiled at each other with a rather mischievous grin that screamed trouble. They then stepped forward and began saying something their strange tongue holding out their hands like first one did for some reason. The boy stared at the hands unsure as to what to do. After an awkward silence the boys began gently poking him while muttering something._

_The snotty boy looked up from his book and shouted something at them but that was ignored. He_ really _didn't like being poked. He quickly jumped back away from them with a squeak of fear. The boys looked a bit scared and slowly backed away. The suntanned boy walked forward looking him in the eye and began spoke in the language while holding his shoulders in a comforting manner similar to what his crèche master Ry-Gaul did when someone was upset. Master Ry-Gaul...he wasn't going to see him again was he? The thought made him sad and he began to cry in earnest. This was all his fault. If he hadn't wandered off then he would've been at home and safe. Why'd he have to go an see that forest!?_

_Suddenly the girl stepped forward and embraced him with a firm grip. The boy freeze for a second before returning the embrace. It made him feel better like he had an anchor in this maelstrom of changes. The Masters usually didn't hug but there were exceptions like Master Monn, Master Ven'Nari, Master Jinzler, Master Sinube, and Master Yoda on occasion...he liked this._

_Then he felt another join in, it was the suntanned boy, then the two identical ones and finally the snotty one joined in at the end. Soon he was engulfed in a cocoon of hugs. He felt himself giving a watery smile as he melted into embrace. It was like using the Force, warm and comforting and right. And right now as he allowed himself to relax he felt them in the Force. Right now they were shining like a bunch bright suns and he was the planet in their orbit. He could get used to this._

* * *

_" **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT?!"**_ Mum shouted at Ron as they stood in the kitchen. Ron shuffled embarrassed and yet worried about the boy. Bill had been sent into the village to see if there was a missing child poster while Dad had gone to the Ministry to check and possibly get some Aurors as well. Meanwhile Charlie was in charge of the rest and so far it seemed quiet.

**_"You could've been hurt or killed_**!" Mum screeched and at the end of the tirade she leaned over and said in lower but no less intimidating tone. "Don't you ever do that again understand?"

"Yes Mum," he meekly replied.

"Good."

"But Fred-" he started explain before his Mum shushed him.

"I know what happened with Fred," Mum replied. "Charlie told me about it since you told him."

"Oh."

"But retaliating for involuntary magic isn't the way to do it," she continued making Ron's objections die in this mouth. "You're lucky Bill and your Father found you. And that boy is lucky as well."

"Molly," his Dad's voice cut across the awkward conversation. "Mad-Eye's coming here and he says he'll bring Dumbledore by as well."

"Alright Arthur. Now let's check up on the poor dear, come along Ron."

Ron followed his mother quietly as they entered the sitting room. The boy stood in the middle sniffle slightly as Ginny held him in a protective embrace at his right. Charlie was at his left rubbing his shoulder. Fred and George we're behind him muttering comfort to him. Percy was watching him with a concerned gaze his book forgotten as he stood by. Bill looked befuddled as he entered the Burrow.

"What happened here?" Dad asked startling them all.

"He started crying," Charlie replied not letting go. "I dunno why but Ginny gave him a hug and he seemed better so we all hugged him."

"Even Percival McSnotty," Fred snarked. Percy glared at him.

"Boys," Mum's voice brokered no argument and their mouths shut with with a snap. She looked over at the recently returned Bill and asked: "Any luck?"

"No," Bill sighed. "I didn't see any posters and I wanted to ask but..."

"No," Dad interrupted. "You did the right thing. Now we're just waiting on Moody and Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore is coming here?" Percy perked up as did the others looking excited.

"He is," Mum confirmed. "Has anyone found out his name?"

"Er no?" Fred said looking embarrassed.

"None of you lot tried?" Bill asked.

"Well we did," George protested. "But he kinda just started crying and well..."

"Oh honestly," Mum sighed. "Fine I'll start."

She leaned over the boy who just looked exhausted. "Hallo," she smiled gently at him. "I'm Molly Weasley," she pointed to herself. "And you are?" She pointed to him.

The boy just stared at them with a confused face. After a brief moment they all collectively realized that he couldn't understand them.

"Oh dear," Dad breathed sounding tired. "I don't think he can speak English. This will be awkward."

"Perhaps that's why he talked about getting Dumbledore," Mum suggested as she gently lead him to the overstuffed couch. "He knows quite a few languages."

"I hope so," Dad said as he sat down on the couch. "Otherwise this'll be an awkward conversation to say the least."

"Oi Dad I've got an idea while he's figuring it out," George said with a sly grin. "We can introduce ourselves while we wait."

"I'll start," Ron said before whatever the twins had in mind could come to fruition. He seen before so maybe he'd get it now. "I'm Ron Weasley," he pointed to himself like his Mum had done. "But I reckon you know that."

"That's Ginny," he pointed to her and she nodded and finally let go. The boy looked sad but a little thoughtful. Perhaps he was getting the gist of it.

"This two tricksters are Fred and George," he made it a point to point to the right twin so they wouldn't deliberately confuse although Mum giving them the stink eye helped out in that regard too.

"At your service," Fred beamed bowing to him along with George.

"That's Charlie, Bill and Percy," he pointed to each of them who each nodded their greetings.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," Dad finished.

The boy looked confused for a brief second before his face brightened and he pointed to himself and said enthusiastically with oddest accent that Ron had ever heard: "Boreui-y dy Qui-Gon Jinn!" He concluded his odd introduction with a short bow.

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Dad said slowly pronouncing the name slowly as if to get the sound of it down. The boy, Qui-Gon, nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, that's a start."

"So is he a Wizard or a Squib?" Percy asked.

"Nah Wizard," Ron shook his head. "He made a Jarvey fly away from him."

"Wicked," the twins grinned. Suddenly they all heard a knock on the front door.

"Ah that'd be them," Dad said as he got off the couch. "Come on Molly, Qui-Gon, we'll do this in the kitchen."

With it both adults walked off with Qui-Gon in tow. Ron stood there for a moment and looked as siblings for second. Then coming to a general consensus they all even Percy crept forward near the entrance way were the adults were. If they weren't going to participate then at least they could watch what was going on in there.


	3. Occulmens and Gaurdianship of a Boy

Chapter Two

Occlumens and Guardianship of a Boy

Qui-Gon followed Mr. Weasley into what looked like a cafeteria with a slight sense of trepidation. The other one, Molly, had gone to the door. He'd just gotten the hang of their names now he was going to be introduced to others. To top it off he still couldn't understand then. Well blast this wasn't good but at the very least he was sure that they meant well. That much he could sense.

Finally Molly reentered the room with two of the strangest men he'd ever seen. They were dressed in odd robes that looked well traveled and cleaned but they like their owners had an aura he couldn't quite pin down. One looked like he'd been in a battlefield. Part of his nose looked blown off. One of his eyes didn't match and was swirling around including going back into the socket that it dizzying to watch. He was dressed in ragged robes with a wooden leg from the sound of his movements holding an intricately craved stick.

The second man looked very elderly with a fiercely intelligent gaze and an inner fire located beneath his icy blue eyes dressed in worn but very elegant robes. He too was holding a well craved stick. As he gazed at them he felt something gently brush his mind which made him jump. The man looked apologetic and bowed his head in apology. What was that? Was this man a Jedi? He bowed to him appropriately as an Initiate would to a Master. The man raised an eyebrow but bowed back.

Then the first leaned over and jabbed his thumb to himself and said: "Alastor Moody."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the older man said with a soft smile that put him at ease. It reminded him of Master Yoda if he was honest. Just the thought of Master Yoda made him want to cry again but this time he held in his tears like a good Jedi.

He wiped his eyes and saw Molly was hovering over him. Qui-Gon looked at her confused until she opened her arms in a clear invitation. Qui-Gon then understanding what she was asking for went into her arms. She rubbed his back while speaking to the two men. One of them, Moody, looked suspicious but the other...Dumbledore looked sad and understanding. They talked for quite bit and finally Molly let him go with a fond ruffling of his hair upsetting his bantha tail somewhat.

Once he'd been let go he looked around the area and stretched out with the Force. He could feel all of them and they all had the same kind of aura but with different flairs to them. Master Ry-Gaul had said that he'd learn more as he used it so he might as well. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and concentrated on the more familiar auras. As it turned out they weren't too far away from him. Clearly they wanted to listen in onto the conversation. Not that Qui-Gon could blame them he'd be interested too if he couldn't understand them as well.

Smiling he walked towards them. Maybe he could get more hugs from them and maybe they could help him understand. He walked up to the door and turned the handle...

* * *

Ron groaned quietly as he leaned trying desperately to hear what the adults were talking about. All of the Weasley children had crowded around the closed door as soon as Mum had let in Professor Dumbledore and Auror Moody. There were whispering of _natural Occlumens,_ Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and other bits that he couldn't make out. Namely it was because the adults were so far off from the door. And worse for them the conversation seemed to be winding down so listening in was crucial.

"Occlumens?" Ginny asked Bill once he'd told her what he'd heard in the whispering. She was the furthest away along with Percy, Bill was the middle along with Charlie, George. Meanwhile Ron through sheer luck of the draw was in the front smashed in uncomfortably with Fred. "What's an Occlumens?"

"Dunno," Bill shrugged as he again leaned in meanwhile Percy ran off for some other thing. "Sounds interesting..."

"Quiet," Fred hissed. "I can't hear them."

"Oi," Charlie barked back softly as Percy came back with a book in tow and began flipping through it making more noise increasing the difficulty in hearing the conversation. "Don't be mean to Ginny."

"Am not," Fred countered. "I just want to hear and I can't if she's talking over them."

"Will you both be quiet?" Ron whispered back fiercely as the page flipping finally settled down and the only noises were Fred and Charlie now. "I can't-"

Whatever he was about to say was soon dashed when the door opened suddenly making both Ron and Fred lose their balance slamming into...Qui-Gon and soon George joined in. Ron looked embarrassed at Qui-Gon but instead of shock like he expected he was rewarded with a bemused look. Looking up he saw that Professor Dumbledore just looked amused at the situation while Auror Moody looked unimpressed. Dad snorted while Mum...looked less then amused and looked a little cross at them.

"Well would you look at that?" Fred dusted himself recovering quickly from being caught George quickly following suit. "Ickle Ronniekins was just so eager to say hello..."

"I can see that." Dad drily commented. "But never mind that. Boys call the rest of the lot in."

"Sure Dad," George said turning and yelling: "Oi come in now!"

Ron got up and dusted himself off and soon found himself standing next to Qui-Gon who still looked a little winded from being knocked down. "Sorry mate," he said. "No hard feelings?"

Qui-Gon looked at him with a look of concentration and afterwards he smiled and bowed to him like a House Elf. Ron assumed that meant that all was forgiven because he turned his attention back to Dad. The rest of his siblings filed in looking excited and anxious at the news.

"Everyone meet the newest member of the Weasley family," Dad said placing his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "We'll keeping him with us until his parents come or when he comes of Age and graduates Hogwarts."

"WHAT!? WICKED!" Both Ron's cry and the twins blended together making the whole conversation lost in a confused heap. Bill and Charlie looked confused but excited as did Ginny. Ron's face slacked into a shock and then a second later he grinned. Brilliant! He was going to have some one his age in his class that he knew!

"He's been accepted into Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore explained. "I've checked with Professor McGonagall and it seems that the Quill of Acceptance has written his name down. Since your parents are now his legal guardians we've agreed he shall attend."

"At the moment they're only legal guardians in name only and by their word," Auror Moody huffed. "I still think it might be a trap."

"I supremely doubt that, Alastor. I don't think Death Eaters would bother with a child and evidently his talents have been well hidden enough to not gather attention. Now I was saying," Dumbledore mildly interjected. "He has been accepted and barring his parents coming and refusing he's welcome at Hogwarts."

"We're taking care of him," Dad continued. "I've just got to go with him and fill out the paperwork. So until his parents show up he's with us."

"BRILLIANT! WICKED!" All of them shouted. Ginny hugged Qui-Gon happily which he returned with a perplexed look. Charlie fist pumped and Bill placed his hand on his shoulder. Percy even looked please and slapped on the boy's shoulder in congratulations.

"Welcome to the family," Bill said. "You're gonna love it here."

"Well let's get something to eat and I'll take him to the Ministry," Dad said heading to the table. "Professor Dumbledore and Auror Moody you're welcome to stay for lunch."

"We'd be delighted," Dumbledore replied as he took a seat on one of the few guest chairs they had. "We can help if you like."

"Oh no, it's no bother. Come on you lot," Mum said rolling up her sleeves. "Let's set up the table and get to work."

"Yes Mum." All of them intoned as they proceeded to do their chores. Qui-Gon stared at them as they gathered things up. He wondered what the boy was thinking at this time.

_Ah well, we'll figure it out,_ he shrugged inwardly as they set up the table for their guests and newest member of the family...


	4. ABCs of the Ministry

Chapter Three

The ABC's of the Ministry

As the set up the table Ron began to notice how Qui-Gon was watching them. It was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. He watched them closely as they put the plates and utensils on the table. He observed how this were served out and soon began imitating them.

The adults settled down and began talking about some Ministry gossip and news that quickly bored him. Meanwhile Bill and Percy listened to what the adults were discussing while Fred and George talked among themselves. Charlie was talking to Ginny about some of the creatures he'd taken care of in Care of Magical Creatures leaving him alone with Qui-Gon. Looking at Qui-Gon he saw that he was staring at everybody that was speaking with a look of concentration. As he watched he began to mouth several of the words in the conversation. Hang about, was he trying to learn English? Putting down his spoon in his now finished stew Ron grabbed him and pulled him into the sitting room. Giving him a wait gesture which Qui-Gon thankfully understood he grabbed some old picture books, some parchment and pencils and sat beside him.

"I reckon you're trying to learn something yeah?" Ron said looking at him. "Okay we can start with the basics then."

"A," he said pointing to the letter. He then wrote it down on the parchment. "It's a letter of the alphabet. The first in fact."

At first he stared at the letter both written down which made Ron's stomach drop. Was he assuming too much with this bloke?...

"Aurek," he replied gently grabbing the spare pencil and writing a curious character down. It looked like a K that been sliced in half. What was it? A letter?

"Areck?" He asked trying out the letter pronunciation

"Zįie Aurek," Qui-Gon said shaking his head at Ron's pronunciation.

"Aureek?"

"Zįie."

"Aurek."

"Yattaq!" Qui-Gon cheered looking very pleased. Ron could feel his own pride puffing up. He was helping the kid understand or at least begin to understand English.

"A," Qui-Gon said smiling at him. Ron smiled back happy that he was helping him.

Qui-Gon quickly wrote down another character. "Besh," he said pointing to it.

"B," Ron replied writing down the second letter and flipping the page to said letter. Qui-Gon nodded and wrote down another character carefully pronouncing it and waiting until Ron got it right before he moved to the next one.

This continued on until Ron ran out of the alphabet letters. It seemed there were several more in his language. After he'd established the letters he wrote out words and pointed to each letter. As it turned out the extra letters were actually combinations of letters like sh, ch and so on. He wasn't much of a scholar but figuring out how things were spelled and how they sounded was a lot like puzzling out an new chess move...

"I didn't take you as a scholar of linguistics Mr. Weasley."

Ron and Qui-Gon jumped and looked behind to see Professor Dumbledore looking at them with a smile. He held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Do you mind if I join?" He asked. "I wish to observe if that is amendable to you both. May I?"

"Adhu," Qui-Gon said with a smile. Ron took it as a yes went back to writing. They continued on for several minutes with Professor Dumbledore adding in some comments to help out with explanation.

"Albus," Mad-Eye Moody called from the dining room. "Arthur and I am ready."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said standing up and holding out this hand. "Come along young one, we need to go to the Ministry now."

"See you later," Ron waved as he gathered up the materials and hugged him. Qui-Gon enthusiastically returned it before be turning and walking beside Professor Dumbledore and his Dad. Ron smiled as he ran up into his room with the materials hiding them away so the Twins wouldn't steal them. He couldn't wait for him to come back so he could learn more about his alphabet.

* * *

He was very excited, Qui-Gon was sure that they were heading to some place that could help them figure out how he could get home. Either that or it would help him understand what this place was. Once they'd stepped outside Arthur Weasley held out something that looked like an old boot.

Qui-Gon at first stared confused until he eventually got the point that he was supposed to grab it. As he grabbed he felt a tug and suddenly he couldn't let go of it and was hurtled through a confusing array of colors and sounds that scared him. Finally he dropped the ground flopping on his back. He was now in a city but it wasn't Coruscant. No it was something completely new to him.

The buildings weren't nearly as tall and were made of stone and steel but they didn't bolt out the sky. He could still see the clouds and he didn't hear the sound of airspeeders going to and fro to their destinations but he did see several landspeeders...with wheels? Huh?! Qui-Gon stared at the curious vehicles almost ignoring the tugging on his arm that was pulling him up.

He started and concentrated on Dumbledore who looked apologetic. Dumbledore held out his hand and this time he got a grasp of intention and grabbed the hand. They walked up to a closed booth and there was a strange contraption that looked an ancient style intercom system. Arthur pressed several buttons and then a a voice talked out all around making him jump.

"Hey," he said to the voice as it spoke in the incomprehensible language that seemed to be norm here. "Do you know were the Jedi Temple is?"

The voice didn't answer and instead the machine spat out several badges. Alastor took the badge and pinned it to Qui-Gon who stared down confused at the badge. It was the letters that Ron had been showing him this afternoon. He looked at it and tried to recall how he'd pronounced it. It was then that he felt a jolt and then with abruptly he was lowered down to a corridor that was lined with huge entrances filled with green fire...that people were walking in and out of it or randomly appearing from thin air with a crack. His eyes boggled at the sight.

"Whoa, this is AMAZING!" He shouted pulling at Dumbledore's arm. "How do they do that? Is it the Force? How does it work? Can I do that!?"

His rapid fire questions were met with a chuckle and smile from both Dumbledore and Arthur. Moody looked suspicious. At least the reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a statue and fountain mix. It featured a human looking very wise and noble holding up a stick like everyone was carrying. Beside him was a vapid looking lady and just below her was human with equine bottom along with something that looked like Master Piell from the Council and another thing that looked like a younger Master Yoda. He was was gently lead away to a desk were a man was sitting reading a paper with moving pictures...WOW!

"How does that work?" Qui-Gon exclaimed excitedly pointing at the paper. "Can you show me how that works?!"

The man at the desk shook his head with annoyance before talking to Arthur, Dumbledore and Moody leaving Qui-Gon staring with awe at the paper. After a time talking to them he waved them past. They walked into the hallway and saw purple paper flying through the hallways. This place was so amazing!

Qui-Gon jumped with excitement quickly foregoing any sort of Jedi decorum. Not that he could help it. They walked into a lift that loudly announced the floors he supposed but really he wanted to explore this place stem to stern. He knew that Tahl would adore exploring here with him. But she wasn't here. This fact damped his spirits somewhat until they reached their destination. It was was office filled with desks with strangely dressed men and women writing with feathers surrounding by both flying paper and moving pictures.

One of the men looked up from his work as they approached. The adults started talking with the one at the desk lazily asked Mr. Weasley a question or at least he assumed it was a question. He looked around squirming with nerves and excitement as the adults talked about whatever they'd come here to do. Finally he heard his name being spoken with a rather angry tone.

He looked over seeing Mr. Weasley looking rather angrily at the man who just shrugged. Moody looked thoroughly annoyed at the man and Dumbledore also looked rather annoyed with him. But man's indifference wasn't swayed and pushed forward a paper with writing upon it. Arthur looked frustrated but ultimately sighed and signed the paper. The man grabbed the paper and babbling in gibberish. Arthur nodded gruffly at the seated man turned back to his work.

Looking at Moody and Dumbledore he said something with much warmer tone. He held out his hand and each of them shook it. Ah ha! That's what they wanted him to do! Moody walked away with a slight limp while Dumbledore bowed respectful to him. He returned it and with that he too walked off. Arthur sighed and soon taking his hand they walked out into the office heading to the lift and eventually back to the Weasley house.

* * *

After Dad and the others had left he'd helped his Mum prepare his room for another inhabitant. Fortunately they were able to squeeze in another extra bed from the attic and cleared out some some dresser space so he could acquire new clothing. Hand me downs sure but it was better then being stuck with one suit.

Fred and George went back to their room to do...whatever they did in there while Bill stayed in the sitting room with Ginny and Charlie. Percy had returned to his book only he'd decided to read in his room. Ron joined them as soon as he was finished setting up and quickly told them about his attempts to teach him reading. Finally Dad with a slightly grumpy look on his face returned with Qui-Gon he was only greeted by Ron, Mum, Bill, Charlie and Ginny.

"It's done," he sighed as he sat down on the couch. Ginny dragged him over to the books and picked out a simple one he could do. "He's now Quinn Jon Weasley."

"Quinn Jon?" Ron looked up confused at his father who looked a little angry when he'd returned. "Why Quinn Jon?"

"Because the wa-Er I mean man at the Ministry," he quickly amended when he noticed Mum was giving him a stink eye. "Couldn't be bothered to learn it so that's what went down on the papers and he didn't want to change it. So he's Qui-Gon to us but Quinn Jon Weasley to everyone else."

"Ah okay," Ron nodded as he turned to his new brother. "Welcome to the family brother."

"Yes welcome," Dad said patting Qui-Gon on shoulder. "You're one of us now."

* * *

"No luck have you?"

"No Master," Ry-Gaul sighed rubbing his tanned face from the sweat. They'd been looking for the Initiate for the better part of the day. They'd even gotten some senior Initiates just ready to take their test to help out. Nothing. Looking behind the esteemed Councilor Ry-Gaul saw Qui-Gon's friend Tahl looking worried and playing with her bottom of her upper robes. Blast it where had that rapscallion gone?

"Find him I shall," Master Yoda said as he began walking down the stairs. "Contact CSF and Master Sinube. Take care this I will. Little Qui-Gon will come home."

"But how will you find him Master?" Tahl asked sounding like she was about to cry. Ry-Gaul didn't have the heart to mildly chide her for her un-Jedi behavior considering the situation.

"Trust in the Force I shall. Found he shall be."


	5. The Hogwarts Express and the Boy Who Loved

**AN: There’s some dialogue directly from the book here**

Chapter Four

The Hogwarts Express and the Boy Who Lived

Qui-Gon quietly raised the curtains so he could a glimpse of the morning. Today was he was going to Hogwarts with Ron. He couldn't wait to learn magic! He was going to be a wizard. This was so brilliant! Ever since he could understand English and learned about the Wizarding world he'd been excited and anxious to go to Hogwarts.

The first few months of being a part of the family had been a brutal adjustment for them all. Qui-Gon soon learned many things about his new family like the Twins were to be avoided when they get smirks on their faces. That Percy could be a bit full of himself but still be well meaning, Charlie was cool and so was Bill, Ginny was fun and Ron was his best friend and brother. Also Dad was cool and don't tick off Mum.

But the biggest adjustment was for him not only the fact he was illiterate and unable to understand the language but the fact he wasn't a Jedi anymore. Okay that was a lie he still followed some of the tenets but in others he found he could let go. Like attachments were fine provided that they didn't interfere with what needed to be done. He also wasn't required to strictly to control his emotions although he was naturally a stoic person so it wasn't to hard to do so.

He also discovered that while he missed the Temple he'd come to love being with the Weasleys. They'd taken him in and provided him with a family. Speaking of which...

"Oi Ron," he nudged his brother awake. "Let's get packed."

"Mmghfr," was the reply he received. It was the be expected he was a morning person like Charlie while Ron preferred to sleep in at least until mediation and morning stretches came up. He shook him again getting his attention. Ron groaned as he awakened rubbing his eyes while Qui-Gon tied his hair back in a bantha tail. He'd fought tooth and nail to make sure Mum didn't cut it and after a few talks with Dad it'd been allowed with Ron following suit much to her annoyance. Fred and George has heartily approved. "After all we need to tell one set apart aside from hair and your accent," Fred had said when he'd told him about the argument.

"You're mad," Ron grumbled as he too put his long hair in a bantha tail. "Truly you are."

"I like getting an early start if we don't then the Prefect will have our head."

"That's right," Ron said as he finally started packing some leftover books and clothing that they'd missed last night. They'd done their main packing last night since they were too excited to go to sleep thrilled at the prospect of going to Hogwarts. "He's a Gryffindor Prefect now."

"Given he's been swanning about all summer I'm surprised you've not noticed."

"Eh I stopped listening after the second time or third time he mentioned it," Ron shrugged with a slight smile. Qui-Gon snorted as he finished up the last of the packing including...

"Oi you don't have to hide it," Ron called out making him stop in amid his packing. "Really it's not a big deal. I don't mind."

"I still think it's not fair that the I got a new one and you didn't," Qui-Gon countered gently as he fingered his wand that he'd gotten from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. It was applewood and Phoenix feather thirteen inches and Qui-Gon was very happy that he'd found one that worked for him. Also in the Force he could feel the connection between him and his wand. It was strong rather similar to what he'd been taught a lightsaber was to the Jedi wielding it well what little he'd learned before landing in this place that is.

"Yeah well at least I know mine," Ron weakly chuckled. "Truly it's not a big deal. I'm fine."

"Liar," Qui-Gon said shaking his head sadly. "I can feel your pain and shame from here."

"Buggering prāhnac'i," Ron muttered using the term in Basic when it came to the Force. "Okay fine it's not okay but there's not much we can do. I'm not blaming anyone it's just...I hate being poor."

"Well if I became next Newt Scamander I'll find a Beast or Being that hoards gold," Qui-Gon said with a soft smile as he pocketed his new wand.

"You'd better," Ron retorted playfully his good humor coming back since he was sensing that Qui-Gon was trying to make things better. "Come on let's finish packing."

"Let's."

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Mum called up making both of them jump. Mum had the supernatural talent of doing that. Qui-Gon was quite sure that she used her magic to magnify her voice for maximum effect. Around him he heard the others groggily getting up in their various rooms.

"WE'VE ONLY GOT A SHORT TIME BEFORE WE HAVE TO GET TO KING'S CROSS AND THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! SO COME DOWN IF YOU WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Good thing we're all but ready," Qui-Gon commented as he slammed his trunk shut. He straightened his shirt and check his hair before putting on his shoes.

"No kidding," Ron agreed as he slammed his shut as well before he too grabbed his shoes. "Come on let's get some breakfast before Fred and George prank us."

"If they can catch us," Qui-Gon slyly smiled. Never until he'd been living with the Weasleys had he realized how much his danger sense was a boon. Now it was a good warning system for misdeeds especially when those two were concerned. Well at least it allowed him to keep practicing his talent. He still wasn't sure of the relationship between the Force and magic but he did get the impression that magic was mere aspect in the Force that the Jedi were unaware of. Still he was fascinated and wished to go to Hogwarts so he could study it better.

They walked down the stairs into the dining area and saw a veritable feast awaiting them with loads of delicious food. Qui-Gon's mouth watered at the sight of the blood pudding and he quickly sat down and dug in. Ron joined him a second later. He paused in his eating and looked behind him to see his father descend down the stairs.

" 'Morning Dad," he greeted him. Dad not quite awake nodded as he grabbed some coffee and dug into his food. Finally the others started coming down the stairs starting with Percy looking immaculately and ready for session of the Senate not going to school.

"Good morning," he said a formal manner which made Ron smirk at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon returned the smirk and went back to his food.

"Oi save some grub for us!" Fred's voice called out as he and George all but catapulted into the room followed by a breathless and very much amused Ginny behind them. "Can't have Qui-Gon eating us out of house and home."

"Oh shut up," he retorted back with smile. It was well known that he had quite an appetite which at first worried Mum that he was sick until she'd realized it was just a quirk of his. "Or I'll eat your portions... _both_ of them."

"Is that a threat?" George teased. "Why Fred I believed we've been issued a challenge."

"A most serious one to be sure," Fred nodded solemnly with a smirk. "We must meet it. Sir Qui-Gon has demanded it so."

"Boys if you're going to have another eating contest I'd suggest that you'd save it for Hogwarts and not at the table right now," Dad said looking up from the Daily Prophet. "I'd rather not deal with aftermath of it given what happened the last one. Please and thank you."

"Very well, I acquiesce to the patriarch of the household," Qui-Gon said making Fred, Ginny, Ron and George snort at his usage of eloquent words. "We shall continue this joust elsewhere my bitter enemies."

"We accept the conditions Sir Qui," George said solemnly before the all of them save for Percy burst into giggles. This was common enough for breakfast especially since he'd let it slip that he was working to become a Knight of his Order. Qui-Gon smiled as he finished up his food. Ron followed suit and soon they gathered up their utensils and placed on the plates and ran up to their rooms.

"I'm going to miss this place," Qui-Gon commented as he grabbed his bag and his trunk. Looking around the room that he and Ron had made their own. All around were various pictures of the Chudley Cannons and the Tutshill Tornadoes. Ron had often lamented that he'd failed as a brother since he supported a different club then him. Another feature were the various pictures of him growing up and enjoying his life with the Weasley including the time he'd been adopted. He looked at that one in particular.

It was so odd seeing him wearing his obi and boots and his outer robes. Now he'd completely adapted and wore similar clothing to the Weasleys including an addition of his own to their collective attire...Or at least for Ron and Ginny. He looked at right his shoulder were the insignia of the Order was stitched in his request. Fred and George had of course mercilessly teased him about calling his coat of arms and insisted they too needed one. So they'd taken upon themselves to sew one themselves. The result was hilarious shield with something that resembled something that was rather well...inappropriate for their age. It had made Dad laugh when he saw it though...

"Yeah so am I but it's like Bill said," Ron consoled him interrupting his thoughts as Ron grabbed his bag and his trunk as well. "After a while you won't even notice it."

"Well I noticed it now," Qui-Gon said. "So how are we getting to King's Cross?"

"Portkey," Ron said sympathetically. He knew of Qui-Gon's disdain for that traveling. He much preferred Floo powder to be honest because it didn't play merry havoc with his senses.

"I hate Portkeys," he grumbled as they began to drag their trunks down. At the bottom of the stairs Mum was waiting for them with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh it seems like yesterday that you boys were just following Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George hoping to go and now look at you," she tearfully said embracing them. Ron squirmed slightly embarrassed but Qui-Gon held her and squeezed hard. He knew what it was like to lose something precious and while it wasn't nearly the same in scale he did know what it was like to have a sudden change come upon him. After all he'd lost his first family long ago. True he'd gained another but it still hurt.

"Mum!" Percy bellowed interrupting the moment making her let go of them. "I can't find my Prefect badge!"

"Fred, George!" She shouted up the stairs letting go of the two of them. "Ah before I forget," she said pulling out a some wrapped sandwiches. "Here's a snack for the journey. I made sure there's enough for both of you."

"Thanks Mum," Qui-Gon smiled as she ran up the stairs ready to chastise the pranksters.

"You know," Ron commented as he watched Mum storm up to the Twin's bedroom. "You're the only one that likes all her sandwiches."

"I'll eat them all if they're corned beef."

"Thanks," Ron said with a grateful smile. "You're the best."

"Oh," Qui-Gon said taking out his handkerchief and rubbing along his brother's face. "You've got some dirty on your face."

"Cheers," Ron said rubbing away the dirt. "Reckon they'll get in trouble?"

"I don't need to bet on that."

"Fred and George stole Percy's badge?" Ginny asked emerging from her room and going down the stairs towards them.

"Looks like it," Qui-Gon nodded. "Hopefully they won't make us late."

"Doubtful," Ron replied shaking his head. "They want to go back as much as we want to go."

"I want to go," Ginny said giving them a sad eyed puppy look. "Please can I go?"

"You'll get to go next year," Qui-Gon consoled her. "Then we'll show you around if our classes permit."

"Would you?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon smiled at his youngest sibling. "Telling the truth I am. Lie would I?"

She giggled at his switch to Master Yoda's syntax. It always made her laugh because of just how odd it sounded. The Twins thought it was hilarious but never quite got down the voice unlike Ron.

"Right we're going," Mum said coming down the stairs with a satisfied Percy and ruffled up Twins in tow. "Let's go to King's Cross."

* * *

"King's Cross is always busy, always filled with Muggles at this time," Mum muttered as she walked with them as they pushed their respective trolleys they'd acquired once they'd gotten to the station. Qui-Gon was looking around bouncing with excitement nearly levitating with glee. Not that Ron could blame him. He was excited too.

"Right what's the platform again?"

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Mum are you sure I can't go?!" Ginny asked or rather begged.

"No you're too young."

"Next year," Qui-Gon promised her. "You'll go next year my feisty Nexu."

"Alright, Percy you first," Mum said once they'd reached the barrier. Percy walked briskly forward with his new owl Hermes into the barrier and quickly disappeared into the platform. "And then you Fred and George."

"No I'm Fred," George or was it Fred? said shaking his head. "And he's George."

"Honestly, you call yourself our mother," George chimed in looking at her sadly.

"Oh sorry go on then Fred."

"Just kidding," George said giving his signature grin as he ran in. "I'm Fred." With a snort he and his brother ran into the barrier disappearing to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ron readied himself for the run in along with Qui-Gon before he heard someone call out to them.

"Excuse me," a skinny young boy with messy black hair and glasses dressed in slightly baggy clothing called pushing his trolley towards them.

"Hello dear," Mum greeted the boy. "Is this your first time at Hogwarts? It's Ron's and Quinn Jon's first," she said gesturing to the two of them.

Qui-Gon rolled eyes which both Ron and Ginny mirrored. He much preferred using his real name but over the years he'd gotten so many stares and double takes he'd just settled for people calling him Quinn Jon. He knew that Mum was saving him the headache but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Sorry excuse me, but do you- do you know how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Ah yes," Mum nodded. "All you have to do is walk to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be afraid you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it on a run if you're bit nervous. You can go in front of the boys."

"Er-okay," the boy said as he began walking towards the barrier. Finally he broke into a sprint and soon disappeared.

"Well come on boys," she said walking forward. "Let's go."

"Race you," he teased catching Ron's attention. Ron nodded enthusiastically the boy forgotten now and ran in after Qui-Gon. Curses for his swift feet. As he slowed down he saw...Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was there!

"Wow," Qui-Gon breathed looking around himself. "We're going," he said reverently. "We're actually going."

"I know," Ron bounced in place. "Come let's get a compartment before everyone else."

"Sure," Qui-Gon agreed. They pushed up their trolleys looking down the train for an empty compartment. They quickly found one at the end and quickly grabbed their stuff. Qui-Gon being naturally stronger managed to lob up the trunks with minimal amount of fuss allowing them on the train.

"Boys!" Mum called getting their attention. They walked towards the door almost running into Percy who'd naturally already changed into his robes.

"I can't stay for long," he apologized. "The Prefects have their two compartments in the front and our duties start up fairly soon."

"You're a Prefect?" Fred said mock shocked. "Why didn't you mention that?"

"Wait," George cut in. "I do seem to recall you mentioning once."

"Twice."

"The whole summer."

"Oh shut up," Percy grumbled giving them a glare.

"Well then owl me and have a good year," Mum sobbed giving Percy a kiss and sending him off.

"Now you two, behave yourselves this year, Fred, George," she shot a glare at the two troublemakers. "If I hear about you two blowing up a toilet or something..."

"Blowing up a toilet?" Fred's face lite up with glee. "We've never done that before! Thanks for the idea Mum!"

"BOYS!"

"Just kidding," George soothed her. "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh Mum," Fred said jumping up and down getting excited. "You'll never guess who we met on the train!"

"Who?"

" _Harry Potter!"_ the two shouted. "With the lightning bolt scar and everything!"

"Was that him? Oh poor dear, is he alone?"

"Mum can I see him?"

"He's not an exhibit in the zoo," Mum scolded her. "Was that him? He was ever so polite on asking how to get on the platform..."

"Can we-?"

"No," Mum cut off George's question. "I forbid you to do so. He's got enough to worry about let alone that."

"Write to you I shall," Qui-Gon told a teary eyed Ginny as Mum continued to scold the Twins. "I'll tell you all about my times there."

"Kamogall yn prāhnac'i xe su sanud," Ginny sobbed as she bowed to him speaking to him in the ceremonial tongue rather then Sanshese. It was one of the things that he'd taught them about his home and they'd meaning everyone save for Percy had taken to saying that to him when leaving as Jedi were wanted to do when going on a mission as a way to say goodbye to friends in the ancient days. Ron was the only ones that could pronounce the traditional language of the Jedi with Ginny in a close second. Something he was very proud off. Hence why the three of them used it along with Basic or Sanshese as it was known in English. None of the others got close so it wasn't used as often as Sanshese. Even then Percy didn't bother with it, Fred and George managed it so badly that Qui-Gon ended up laughing at them, Bill, Charlie, Dad and Mum had atrocious accents and emphasis placed in the wrong tenses...and for that matter just wrong tenses in general. To say nothing of their butchering of the ancient tongue.

"Qutorna xe su sanud-une," Qui-Gon returned the traditional farewell to her and bowed deeply to her. Ron smiled and said with a bow of his own: "Kamogall yn prāhnac'i xe sanud nee-chwa."

"Behave yourselves," Mum interjected. "Kamogall ynn prana'i xe soon sonnad," she said butchering the pronunciation as usual but he still bowed to her nonetheless.

Ginny cried but still waved to them as the train began to leave the station. She ran after them waving madly.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll send you loads of owls," Fred called out to her.

"And a Hogwarts toilet seat," George added.

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry Mum," George apologized insincerely as the train pulled away from the station. Ginny followed them until she reached the edge of the platform and then faded away into the distance. Ron swallowed his sorrow and turned back to Qui-Gon. "Let's find that compartment we saw in the window."

"What's this? You don't want to seat with us?" Fred asked mock offended. "Sir Qui-Gon and Ickle Ronniekins don't want to be associated with us?"

"Why would we sully your good reputation?" Qui-Gon said with a twinkle in his eye. "It would bring down your credibility no?"

"Clever little brother," Fred smiled at Qui-Gon. "I know there's reason I love you aside from being related to you."

"We'll leave you to that," George said waving them off. "Besides Lee's supposedly got an Arcomentala in his trunk. See you at Hogwarts Sir Jinn."

With that they left the two alone in the hall. Ron shrugged and they began dragging their trunks looking for the empty compartment. It didn't take them long to find the compartment...but now it was occupied by a skinny knobby kneed light skinned boy with glasses and jet black hair from the station sitting alone. Ron took a deep breath and walked into the compartment followed by Qui-Gon. Might as well get this out of the way...


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Some of these are direct lines from the books. You'll see which ones they are.**

Chapter Five

The Sorting Hat

"Hey," Ron said getting the bespectacled boy's attention. "Do you mind if we seat here? Everywhere else is crowded."

"Sure," the boy said gesturing for them to seat down. Now that could look at him he noticed that his clothing looked a little too baggy for him. A hand me down? "No problem."

"So," Ron began as he settled into his seat. Qui-Gon took his time putting up the trunks into the luggage rack. Finally fitting them into place he sat down beside Ron.

"So are you him?" Ron asked.

"Who?" The boy blinked with confusion. Qui-Gon snorted softly at the question.

"Harry Potter," Ron finished. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Er yeah?"

"So does that mean you have the...the scar?"

"Yeah," Harry said lifting up his jet black bangs and showing both him and Qui-Gon his lightening bolt scar. Ron gaped at it while Qui-Gon quiet studied him.

"Whoa, I thought it was just one of Fred and George's pranks," Ron breathed. "So you don't remember anything about how you got the scar?"

"No, just a bolt of light that's it," Harry shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"Ah okay," Qui-Gon said leaning back. "We were just wondering. So what's it like living with Muggles?"

"Kinda dull and not that interesting to be honest," Harry replied. "I'd like to have four magical brothers."

"Six technically for brothers and I've got one sister, her name's Ginny, so that's seven siblings," Ron sighed. "There's Fred, George who've I reckon you've meet. Percy, he's the new Prefect for Gryffindor, and then there's Bill and Charlie but they've all graduated now. Bill works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts and Charlie's working in a dragon preserve in Romania. Then there's Qui-Gon." He pointed over to him who politely nodded a greetings to Harry.

"Six blimey," Harry breathed looking shocked.

"Yeah and that's not even half the 'fun'. See that's the thing about being the youngest aside from well Qui-Gon. If you do well then great but if not then well someone else did it first. I mean I got a hand me down wand and robes."

"That doesn't make you less important," Qui-Gon said soothingly. "At least not to me. You are more then just a youngest brother to me."

"Cheers Qui-Gon," Ron smiled back at his brother. Trust his brother to make him feel better. Qui-Gon was really good at putting people and animals at ease except oddly Scabbers who for some reason didn't like him like at all. So instead of going to him the rat had been given to Fred and George instead yet another reminder of their poverty since he didn't have an animal to take in...Well then again neither did Qui-Gon...

"Wait, I thought your Mum said your name was Quinn Jon?" Harry asked pulling Ron out his slight melancholy mood.

"Qui-Gon is my real name," Qui-Gon explained to Harry. "Quinn Jon is for those I've yet to make friends with. For some reason it's easier to say for some people then Qui-Gon. So you can call me that if you like."

"We're friends?" Harry asked sounding genuinely happy.

"Sure," Ron agreed easily. He seemed nice enough and was fun to talk to. Besides he had a good feeling about him.

"Brilliant."

Ron was about to continue the conversation when something twigged his attention. He breathed out and focused as Qui-Gon taught him and Ginny. He was just getting it when...

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley lady asked leaning into compartment disturbing Ron's concentration. _So that's what that was._

"I'll take some Mars Bars," Harry said standing up walking to her. Ron huffed with slight annoyance.

_"Don't expect to get it immediately,"_ Qui-Gon said quietly in Sanshese. " _Do or do not. There is no try."_

_"I know."_

"Whats that?" Harry asked as he came back with armful of items from the trolley. "I've never heard that kind language before."

"It's my original language," Qui-Gon said as he pulled out the sandwiches that Mum had packed. "I'm not from England originally so that's my native tongue. Ron and Ginny, our little sister, know it and can speak it fluently."

"Don't ask Fred or George to speak it though," Ron added as he unwrapped them. Ah corned beef again. He frowned a bit before continuing. "You'll make Qui-Gon cry."

"From laughter I assure you," Qui-Gon snorted. "Their pronunciation is hilarious. Oi Ron give those sandwiches here."

"I swear you've got an appetite that could rival a troll," Ron snorted. While a jest it wasn't quite inaccurate as one would suppose. Qui-Gon has a vivacious appetite, especially for meat. It also didn't help that he shot up like a pillar so he ate a lot. He ate even more then the Twins combined which was impressive in itself.

"I can share mine with you two as well."

"Um you don't have to," Ron tried to protest over Harry's generous offer. "Really."

"I don't mind and besides it's too much for me to finish," Harry said. "Come on," he wheedled. "Or Qui-Gon will eat it all."

"Don't tempt me," Qui-Gon said as he dug into the sandwiches.

"Pillock," Ron teased as he grabbed some licorice wands and began munching on them. After a time they all steady made their way through the food and soon it was all gone leaving wrappers. Harry was much more interested in collecting the card then eating his frogs.

"Ah!" Harry's cry startled Ron out of his slight daze brought on by the food. By the prāna'i he really needed to work on his awareness. Maybe he could work on it later. "He disappeared!"

"Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained. "I was reading the information and the picture disappeared."

"Well you don't expect him to hang around do you?" Ron asked genuinely confused. What was he...ah.

"Oh that's right, Muggles," Ron said as realization dawned on him. "Yeah the pictures move in Wizarding world."

"They move?" Harry's eyes boggled at the revelation. "They don't do that in the Muggle world."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"It's okay I had to get used to that too," Qui-Gon assured him.

"You weren't born into a Wizarding family?"

"No, I'm adopted," Qui-Gon said smiling softly at him. "I wandered away from my caretakers and got lost. Ron found me and I've been with the Weasleys since then."

"So you didn't have an issue adapting to the Wizarding world?"

"Yes there were some issues but in the end I turned out fine."

"I just feel like I'm behind."

"Yeah I wouldn't worry," Ron jumped in quickly comforting Harry. "There are plenty witches and wizards born into Muggle families that adjust just fine so you'll be fine."

"Besides if you Sorted into Gryffindor Percy will look out for you," Qui-Gon added.

"I'm not sure what I'll be Sorted to," Harry confessed.

"I'll go Gryffindor most likely," Ron sighed. "Most of my family is there. Maybe I'll get Hufflepuff but I heard they're a bunch of duffers. I doubt if I get into Ravenclaw, I'm not that clever. But imagine if I got Slytherin..."

"Slytherin isn't all evil. After all ambition isn't bad," Qui-Gon argued. "If tempered with prudence and compassion it can be a force of good."

"Yeah but most of You-Know-Who's followers came from there."

"Perhaps he got them from there because it was his house and it was easier for him to find those that agreed with his views. But that doesn't make the house evil. Merlin was a Slytherin after all," his brother countered.

"Fair enough," Ron said. "But it certainly doesn't have a good reputation right now."

"Merlin went to Hogwarts?!" Harry interrupted looking shocked. "Really?"

"Yes he did," Ron said. "Ages ago but he did."

"Wicked."

"Excuse me," a rather bossy and fussy sounding voice called into their compartment. Looking up he saw a girl standing the entrance. She had bushy brunette hair and rather big front teeth. She looked a bit put upon her school robes were on already. "Have any of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost one."

"No sorry," Harry said.

"I can help," Qui-Gon said standing up. "I'm really good at finding things. Lead the way Miss..."

"Oh," the girl said blinking clearly not accustomed to Qui-Gon usual politeness. He was super polite unless something warranted his annoyance or however rarely anger. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Quinn Jon Weasley," he said with a bow. "Now then shall we?"

She nodded and Qui-Gon walked but not before muttering to both of the those left behind: "See you soon."

"Later," Ron said holding in the impulse to wish him luck in Sanshese. It was all fine and good for family but not in front of strangers. Ron leaned back looking out the window as the train went on its way and Harry looked at his chocolate frog cards.

After a time of companionable silence the compartment door suddenly opened again but instead of it being Qui-Gon as expected, there was a blond boy with a pointed face entered with two other boys who flanked him like bodyguards. He could feel the rather proud nature exuding from them. Qui-Gon had trained enough that he could sense in a rudimentary sense now. It wasn't nearly as good as Qui-Gon but he'd liked to think he made some progress.

"So the rumor has it that Harry Potter is in this compartment," the blond boy drawled. "I see the rumors are true."

"I'm Malfoy," he introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy."

In the past before he'd met Qui-Gon he was sure that would've gotten a snort from him but Qui-Gon's name and the subsequent issues had taken any sort of amusement out of it. He instead paid attention to the two well bodyguards for all intents and purposes.

"Oh and this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Draco said pointing to each boy respectively with a rather disinterested gesture. Ron was really not liking the feel of this Draco boy. His aura screamed arrogance to him.

"Harry Potter."

"I'm-" Ron started to introduce himself before Malfoy cut him off.

"Not need to introduce yourself, I know exactly who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley. Who have more children than they can afford and seem to like picking up wild and strange children in the woods as of late."

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon asked as he re-entered the compartment with Hermione. Ron was grateful for their intervention due to the fact he was about to lose his temper. It was something he'd been working on for a quite a while but he still had a tendency of losing it sometimes.

"No one asked you. You freak of nature," Malfoy hissed at his brother. Ron stood up and punched him before he could get in another word. A second later Qui-Gon and Harry joined in tackling Goyle and Crabbe respectively to varying degrees of success. Qui-Gon quickly tackled Goyle and with a well place punch knocked him out. Harry was having a slightly difficult time with Crabbe. Meanwhile Malfoy was pinned but fighting like a dragon which Ron gladly returned the favor.

"Ronald Weasley, Quinn Jon Weasley and Harry Potter get off of those students immediately!" Percy's voice bellowed. Looking up he finally saw where Hermione had gone to, she'd gotten the Prefects.

"I will discuss this with the heads of your house once your Sorted," he continued as the combatants as they reluctantly separated. "But I will say that insults of that nature won't be tolerated here at all. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Ron bite out as he sat down with Harry and Qui-Gon following suit. Both of the boys nodded. Harry's glasses were askew almost broken while Qui-Gon looked a little roughened up. Malfoy and his goons or at least the ones still conscious nodded as well.

"Good now get ready, we're coming until to Hogwarts now," Percy said as he and another Prefect, a Black girl presumably Slytherin from her colors, roughly pulled Malfoy and his cronies out carrying an unconscious Goyle with them. Hermione looked scandalized but soon walked off to presumably her compartment.

"Ron," Qui-Gon called gaining his attention after a brief period of quiet. "Let's get our robes on."

"Wanker," Harry commented as he pulled his trunk down and dig through the contents. "I've met him before and knew he was bad news but not how bad he was."

"Malfoys as a whole tend be bad news," Ron said as he pulled out his Hogwarts robes. "The were big supporters of You-Know-Who."

"They were supporters of Voldemort?"

Ron shivered while Qui-Gon took over answering. Wow he must be really brave to say HIS name so causally.

"It would be best if you don't say that name so casually," he said pulling his robes down. "Most Wizarding kind can't say it."

"Why?"

"Because struck such fear into the hearts of people that for many saying his name is like invoking him. Kinda like the legend of Momin now that I think about it."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later," Qui-Gon said. "Now let's go."

"Wait what about our trunks?"

"All students," a voice announced from seemingly no where. "Please be aware we're reaching Hogwarts. Your trunks will be brought up separately."

"See they'll bring them up later," Ron said. "Come on."

Together they walked down the hallway following those that looked similarly slightly lost. Once they reached the platform Ron noticed the older students went to some carriages waiting on the side of the platform.

"Firs' years!" A voice bellowed making many including himself jump. "Firs' years with me! Alright there Harry?" A ginormous man with a black beard beamed at Harry as he walked forward with a huge lantern dressed in a huge overcoat red shirt and black trousers and heavy brown boots. Seeing their group he waved them forward towards a huge lake where a fleet of ships waited with the castle visible in the distance. It seemed that they were big enough for four each.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said sounding relieved as he followed the man. "He's the groundskeeper."

"No more'n four a boat," Hagrid said as he got into a boat clearly reserved for himself since he was so big.

"Oh alright," Qui-Gon said as he grabbed a seat in nearest boat. Harry sat down beside while Ron and Hermione Granger took the last seat.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked looking behind himself. Seeming satisfied he turned forward.

"Right. FORWARD!" He bellowed. Ron felt a slight jolt as they boats went forward over the inky black waters. Looking up he saw the castle towering over them all as they headed to a cliff-face were the boathouse was located and he could feel his heart pounding with hope and dread. From what Fred told him and how they got Sorted was wrestling a troll. He knew that Harry and Qui-Gon would have his back but he wasn't sure what house he'd end up in.

_Well I'll have Qui-Gon,_ he mentally shrugged. With his brother he could conquer anything they had to offer.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched with excitement as they reached the cliff and to the docks. This was amazing! He felt a youngling being taken to lightsaber practice only less dodging and no blasthelmet. This was wicked!

"Right," Hagrid muttered as they all excitedly got out of the boat. He walked up to a door and gave it three rather loud bangs. How'd the door still stand? Once the door opened he saw a severe looking woman with her sliver hair in a tight bun and wearing a black robe and a slightly crooked hat upon her head emerge from the castle.

"Professor McGonagall they're all yours," Hagrid said gesturing to them all.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said with a regal bow. She kinda reminded him of Master Yaddle from what little he'd seen of her. "Follow me," she said to students. They all walked down a stoned hallway lite up by several torches that gave out more light then should've been possible. Perhaps it was magical? Suddenly they went into an entrance way that had huge double doors that they could hear the roar and buzz of conversation going on. _That's the Great Hall!_ He thought nearly jumping with excitement. Professor McGonagall turned back to them looking them all in the eye.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

_And I can't wait to see them!_ Qui-Gon thought to himself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Oops," Ron muttered to Qui-Gon looking a little panicked. "I hope that we don't get into too much trouble over that fight."

"I shouldn't think so," Qui-Gon whispered cautiously.

"He did start it," Harry argued back quietly. "He insulted you and called you a freak."

"What he says about me doesn't matter," Qui-Gon shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me and therefore doesn't affect me."

But it did. He just didn't mention it. Qui-Gon was fairly easygoing when it came to insults about him like freak that he supposedly wasn't suppose to hear like freak or worse Mudblood which was the only insult he retaliated to due to its connotations and it's offensiveness. It hurt of course but he'd learned to ignore the sting of the lesser insults for the most part. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny on the other hand always took it personally and that resulted in more then a few er 'accidents' especially when the Twins were involved.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smartened yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she concluded giving them a look over. Harry nervously flattened his hair while another boy whose cloak was fastened to his left ear squirmed. She turned around and walked into the Great Hall leaving them behind. Most of the students milled about nervously smartening themselves up.

Qui-Gon merely stood still and muttered a mantra in his native Sanshese that usually calmed him down: " _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me."_ Beside him he heard Ron muttering the same although he was still squirming as he spoke.

As he continued his chant the Force warned him of something coming that made him pause. It felt like a people only not really. Like wisps of smoke that hinted at a flame long since extinguished or like imprints on the sand of a foot long gone. He opened his eyes and saw...

"Ghosts," Harry whispered looking both excited and horrified. "There're ghosts here."

Ghosts, now that was a mystery to him. How could they be one with the Force and yet still be present in the world of the living? Where this three years ago he would've panicked at the sight of them but after seeing what the Wizarding world had to offer he instead was fascinated by them.

"Forgive and forget that's what I'd say," said one dressed in a what looked like a cross between a Jedi cloak and regular outfit with sandals. He was rather round and bald in the head.

"My dear fellow we've given Peeves, plenty of chances, he gives all a bad name you know," another ghost with ruffles on his collar said. "And furthermore...I say are those students there?" He asked looking down at them. Qui-Gon barely suppressed a shudder as they came closer to him.

"Ah First Years!" The first one said with a merry wave. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I do hope that you get into Hufflepuff. It's my old house you know? I'm the Fat Friar by the way."

"First years," Professor McGonagall called out to them drawing their attention away from the specters. "You may now enter."

Qui-Gon gulped as the walked forward into the Great Hall. _Here we go,_ he thought as he walked through door. His first view nearly took his breath away. It as huge dining hall as big as the Temple with five tables with the walls dominated by huge windows and banners of various beasts and colors. The first one faced the room and contained Albus Dumbledore at the head. The other four had students wearing robes lined with various colors. Were those houses? Looking up he saw candles levitating in the air and the ceiling was matching the night sky which accounted for the light.

"It's enchanted," Hermione whispered as she came up beside to the left while Harry and Ron stayed at his right. "It's enchanted to look like the sky. I read all about it in _Hogwarts: A History."_

Qui-Gon nodded absently as he continued is look around. In front of the staff table was a stool with a tattered hat. Then to Qui-Gon and several others shock the hat opened at the brim and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause at the end of the song. Qui-Gon swallowed as he tried to contain both his excitement and worry. Now he was fine with any house save Ravenclaw he wasn't sure if the Hat would acceptable him. He was a...well ex-Jedi Initiate so how would that go down? Maybe he'd be chosen for Hufflepuff but that didn't feel right. Well he'd see.

"When I call you name," Professor McGonagall said holding up a list. The sight of it made Qui-Gon shift uncomfortably in the line. "Please come forward."

"Abbott, Hannah."

A young blonde girl nervously stepped forward and soon sat on the stool. The Hat went over here head rather like the blinding hats with lightsaber training. A second later the Hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The third table with yellow trimming cheered along with the Fat Friar as she sat down. Qui-Gon tried to pay attention but his nerves kept him thinking about what he was going to be Sorted into that he zoned out until he heard: "Granger, Hermione."

The girl cautiously went up muttering to herself as she sat on the stool and promptly took the Hat. After a brief few moments the Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

He chanced a glance at the said Gryffindor table and saw his brothers heartily cheering with glee as Hermione took a seat at the table. Percy spotting him nodded regally that intensified his nerves. He breathed in and out so he could calm himself. Beside him he could feel his nerves echoed in Harry? What was he worried about? He allowed himself to zone out again so he could calm himself even as the others were being Sorted although Neville Longbottom nearly running off with Hat was rather comical and made him chuckle a bit before he turned his thoughts back to his own upcoming Sorting.

"Potter, Harry."

"Good luck," Qui-Gon pulled himself out his funk long enough to wish his friend luck. Good thing too since he looked like he was about to be sick. He nervously approached the stool and almost looked like he wanted to scream when the Hat went upon his head. It seemed to take longer for him then others because it was a good minute before the Hat screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into a raucous applause with the Twins whooping and even Percy cheering that they had the famous Harry Potter now. Ron squirmed at the noise. Qui-Gon took a deep looked over to Ron since he knew their Sorting was coming up.

"Ron," he said his mouth dry as the applause died down and the Sorting continued. "I-"

"Look I don't care what House you're in even if it's Slytherin," Ron said still looking nervous about himself but he meet Qui-Gon's gaze steadily. "You're still my brother that's never going to change."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Good luck, may the prāhnac'i be with you."

"And with your spirit," Ron replied as he walked up and sat down. After a second the Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron walked off looking somewhat relieved as he walked over to the table. Qui-Gon tried to calm himself as he knew that he would be next in the list.

"Weasley, Quinn Jon."

_Ah so Mum and Dad told them to call me that,_ Qui-Gon thought fleetingly as he walked forward to the stool. He sat down and allowed her to put the Hat on him.

_Oh interesting!_ A voice in his ear said that made him jump slightly. He breathed out and let the Hat do his...was it a he? Do their work.

_There's an abundance of kindness and hard work ethic in you. Cunning,_ _oh yes_ very _cunning, you'll do anything to achieve your goals but it is tempered by a strong sense of justice and compassion. But so much courage and chivalry in here. Yes you would and perhaps will make a fine addition to..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted to the thunderous applause coming from Gryffindor table. Relieved he walked over where Ron had saved him a seat next to himself and Harry. He'd done it. He was in. Fred and George walked over to where they were sitting giving them congratulatory pats on the back as they sat back down.

"Thought I was just going to end up here?" He teased relieved the worst was over.

"I couldn't see any differently," Fred said leaning over and giving him a pat on the back.

"You not being in Gryffindor would be a travesty," George added dramatically. "We'd be forced to take drastic measures."

"Arson for one."

"Destruction of school property..."

"Fred, George enough," Percy cut through the conversation. "Professor Dumbledore is going to make a speech."

"He'd better make it fast because I'm starving," Ron commented.

"And you complain about my appetite?"

"Piss off," Ron cheekily smiled at him as the all waited for Professor Dumbledore's words of wisdom.

"I have four things to say," Dumbledore said as he stood up his half moon spectacles catching the candlelight and almost masking a merry twinkle in his eye.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you," he concluded as he sat down. The Hall cheered even as the three of them looked at each a bit confused.

"What was that?"

"Beats me Ron."

"Is he mad?" Harry asked.

"He's a genius," Percy replied as he clapped to the speech. "A bit mad but a genius. Would you pass the potatoes?"

Harry gasped as the food seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Ron and Qui-Gon on the hand dove into the feast with gusto. All that worrying had seeming built up their appetite. He didn't really mind. Qui-Gon was happy he was with Ron and Harry. Things were going to be fine now...

"Oi you owe us an eating contest!" Fred shouted giving him a mock glare.

"So I do," Qui-Gon smirked as he grabbed several articles of food. "Let the joust begin. May the hungriest man win."


	7. The First Night and First Morning

Chapter Six

First Night and Morning

The feast was excellent. Qui-Gon leaned back sighing with contentment as he dug into the last of his dessert. He'd won the eating contest and now George was in a food coma while Fred just look stuffed. This was great, the food was good and so far things were going alright. Now it was just announcements and then to the dorm rooms. He couldn't wait to see the Gryffindor common room. From what Fred and George had mentioned it sounded absolutely amazing.

"Qui-Gon," Percy said leaning over Hermione who was close by and talking to a ghost Nearly Headless Nick who'd introduced himself to them a while ago. "The four of you need to come with me to Professor McGonagall after the feast in regards to your actions on the Hogwarts Express."

_Oh right,_ Qui-Gon thought ruefully a piece of lead setting into his stomach. _That happened._ Well better to get it out of the way instead of stewing in it.

"We'll be there Perfect Weasley," Qui-Gon said respectfully. He knew that Percy placed high importance on his title and as much as he joined in with the snickering and teasing he would afford him respect when need be. Besides Percy wasn't that bad. Just stuffy and stiff like Master Ki-Adi Mundi from the Temple.

"Good," Percy said with soft smile.

"Wait why do we need to go to Professor McGonagall?" Harry blinked awake from his food coma.

"Um Harry the train incident remember?"

"Oh," Harry muttered embarrassed. "I honestly forgot once the Sorting began."

"Understandable but still we need to pay the piper as they say," Qui-Gon replied.

"I didn't forget but come on it's not that bad," Ron said with a wavering tone indicating that he was more nervous then he let on and he could feel his slight panic in the Force. "Besides he started it with insulting you."

"And you shouldn't have retaliated," Qui-Gon gently countered him. "I don't care. He's opinion of me doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me," Ron said as he angrily chewed on some leftover biscuits.

"It matters to me too," Harry agreed with Ron. "He was a git."

"I will take into account the insults that were leveled at you in my recanting of the recent events," Percy interjected. "That conduct is most unbecoming of any student of Hogwarts."

"Eh what happened?" Fred asked all traces of levity and drowsiness gone as he leaned over along with George who also looked alert now.

"Fred," Percy bit out looking very severe. "Leave it please."

"No I don't think we will," George joined into the conversation. "So what happened?"

"I'll tell you details later," Qui-Gon assured the Twins. "Let's just say we got into a scuffle on the train."

"We'll hold you to that," Fred breathed letting go of the conversation. "But you two had better tell us."

"Sure," Ron agreed. "You'll know."

"Come let's get this out of the way while everyone is finishing up," Percy put down his utensils and got up with the three of them following his lead. He leaned over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Ms. Granger, I need you to accompany us."

She nodded standing up and soon falling into step behind the three of them. Percy then walked up to a blonde haired girl and tapped her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Abigail, I'm taking these four to Professor McGonagall for the incident I told you about on the train. Can you get Cynthia from the Slytherin table and lead the First Years up to the Common Room? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Sure that's fine," she said as she got up and began heading towards the last table. "I can handle it."

"Thank you," Percy nodded to her seemingly grateful. He turned back towards them. "Cynthia Njuguna is the Slytherin prefect that broke your fight," he explained. "She'll be an additional witness to the crime."

"Does he always talk like that?" Harry whispered as they waited.

"He does." Qui-Gon whispered back. "Best get used to it."

Soon enough Cynthia showed up with a disgruntled Malfoy and his friends(or was it bodyguards?) in tow. She brushed her curly hair from her face and nodded respectfully towards Percy.

"Well now that we've got our culprits shall we get the Professors? I'll deal with Professor Snape when we get there. You can go get Professor McGonagall. I'll watch this lot," She gestured towards the staff table where some were watching with interest.

"Yes thank you Cynthia," Percy said. As he turned he gave them all a severe look and said: "Stay here. Understand?"

"Sure," Ron answered for all of them. "No worries."

"Good," Percy responded as he walked towards Professor McGonagall. They waited for a second before she got up and began following Percy back to the small group.

"Right, follow me," Cynthia commanded as she walked forward with in the front. It would seem she positioned herself in this manner so that Malfoy couldn't get a word in without Cynthia or Professor McGonagall hearing him. As they reached the other side of the table they first encountered a man with sunken in features, cold eyes and greasy hair that was talking to a man in a turban. Harry suddenly hissed with pain and rubbed his head. In the Force he felt bitter, angry and curious intentions at the same time. How weird that'd never happened before to him.

"Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall said with imperious tone. "A moment of your time. Outside the Great Hall if you please?"

"Certainly," he drawled out looking at them all but for some reason lingering on Harry. "Professor Quirrel if you will excuse me."

"I-Ah y-yes o-f course," the man stuttered out. Once excused Professor Snape got up from the staff table. Together they walked out out of the Great Hall and into the corridor leading into it. Professor Snape slammed the doors behind them and then turned to Cynthia.

"Professor Snape," Cynthia said shoving Malfoy to the side. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasleys were involved in altercation in the train due to several insults being made by Mr. Malfoy."

"I see," his voice drawled sounding supremely disinterested.

"Ms. Granger tell the Professors what you told me," Percy encouraged her.

"Ah yes," she stammered clearly not used to being put on the spot. "Quinn Jon Weasley and I were looking for a frog for a er our I guess you could call him a future housemate I suppose-."

"Ms. Granger you were asked tell us about the event in question not a detailed synopsis of the goings on the Hogwarts Express," Professor Snape cut in interrupting her what promised to be a rambling line of conversation.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said giving a Professor Snape a reproving look. "Some context wouldn't hurt the the understanding of the situation. However I will ask you to be brief and to the point if you please."

"Of course Professor, well I came back with Mr. Quinn Jon Weasley and well it was already tense there."

"Mr. Malfoy insulted my family Professor," Ron said taking over for Hermione. "He then well..."

"The fight was started by Mr. Malfoy uttering slurs against Mr. Quinn Jon Weasley," Percy pipped in. "I believe the term used was freak of nature as reported to me."

"Hardly a slur...but...inappropriate for students of any house."

"I agree it is still disrespectful," Professor McGonagall interjected. "However fighting over such things isn't permitted in the slightest. I'll let you off with a warning that this behavior will not be tolerated at all..."

"Any of these behaviors," she added looking at Malfoy in particular. "Seeing as this is the beginning of the year we'll settle this with a warning. Don't do this again or House points will be subtracted and there will be detention. Understand?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," all of them responded.

"Now then you may leave for your Common Rooms," Professor Snape said leaving them as he walked back the Great Hall. "The Prefects will show you the way I'm sure."

"But first for everyone I must tell you that the third floor corridor is off limits for students," Professor McGonagall said holding up a hand. "As you are First Years I must inform you that the Forbidden Forest is also off limits for all students. Any other questions can and shall be answered by the Prefects."

"Now then off you go," she shooed them away. "I'm sure your housemates will no doubt fill you in other announcements when you left."

Qui-Gon breathed out a sigh of relief as did everyone else. The Professors satisfied with the outcome began walking away. Percy turned to them and said: "Right, now behave yourselves and follow me."

"And you three," Cynthia growled turning to the three members of her House. "Had best conduct yourselves in a manner befitting of your House or I'll have you father or not. Am I clear?"

"Of course," Malfoy said smoothly turning a brief glare to the four of them as they walked away.

"She's nice," Harry commented as he stared in the direction the four Slytherins had walked off to.

"Cynthia is one of the nicer Slytherins," Percy agreed. "She's not nearly as prejudiced as some of the other Pure Blood families are."

"Is blood really that big of a deal here?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately," Qui-Gon sighed as they began to follow Percy. "I'll save you the sordid facts for later," he whispered to them.

"Okay-whoa! The stairs move?!" Harry exclaimed.

Qui-Gon smiled as he looked at the moving staircases along with openly gaping Harry, a silently gaping Ron and thoroughly curious Hermione that Percy navigated without really making a comment on them. Qui-Gon loved this part of living in the Wizarding world. Sure there were trade offs like no ships but brooms compensated quite nicely. No non humans from other planets but the non humans of this world were fascinating in their own way. Not learning about the Force was sad but magic had its own appeal like this for example.

"Yes the stairs move so you'd best be quick," Percy said turning briefly to them. "The castle is quite vast as are the grounds. Also I'd recommend watching out. Some stairs are prone to vanishing mid-step."

" _Good practice for your danger senses,"_ Ron commented quietly in Sanchese.

_"It would be good practice indeed,"_ Qui-Gon agreed as he followed Percy to a portrait of a fat lady. He then turned towards them and said: "This is the guardian of the Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady. You are to recite a password or she won't let you in. All passwords will be announced in the Common Room and if you forget find a housemate or a Prefect. Now observe me."

"Password?" The picture or rather the Fat Lady asked giving them a measuring look.

"Caput draconis," Percy replied. The lady nodded and then swung open revealing a hallway leading to a sitting room with tables and padded couches and chairs surrounding a fireplace whose fire that burned merrily. On one of the couches was the Twins waiting for them.

"The boys dormitories are to your left and the girls are towards your right," Percy continued ignoring the Twins presence so he could finish his introductions. "Your things will have been delivered to your beds. You'll get your class schedules in the morning. Now I bid you good night and welcome to the Gryffindor Tower."

With that Percy walked in the direction of the boys dormitories leaving them alone with the Twins.

"Right now that Percy is gone," George said without preamble. "What happened?"

"Malfoy called Qui-Gon a freak of nature," Ron burst out crossing his arms crossly as he sat on one of the over stuffed chairs surrounding the fireplace. "We started a fight and then got into trouble for it."

"Is...is that normal here?" Hermione's voice cut through whatever rant was going to be issued from Ron. "Truly? And I thought your name was Quinn Jon." She looked him accusatory.

Qui-Gon held up his hands in surrender and said: "I was called that at the Ministry when I- well that's a story for another time perhaps. But in short for some reason my name seems to inspire double takes from people so I just used that as shorthand for those who aren't my friends or family."

"Like a nickname?"

"No it's my real name but the Ministry didn't write it down properly so we just say to acquaintances that instead."

"So, your name is...?"

"Moving on," Fred cut in before Hermione could continue, possibly because Fred knew that it was a sore and private subject although he didn't mind too much considering he Kneezle was out of the bag as it were. "To answer your question yeah that prejudiced rubbish does tend to happen. Anything else you need to know?"

"I-of course," she blushed realizing that she'd stumbled across something private. She wasn't too bad just blunt it would seem. "Prefect Percy mentioned something about Pure Bloods."

"Ah that, well you see Blood Status it's a big deal to some like those Pure Bloods mentioned," Qui-Gon said with Harry and Hermione hanging on his every word. "Some think that they're better wizards for not having Muggle blood in their veins. So you'd be considered inferior to them I'm afraid Ms. Granger due to the fact that you were born to Muggles."

"Well not all of us," Ron said looking angry at the thought of being associated with them. "There are many like my family and me that think that mentality is rubbish. As for those that think like that you mostly can spot them because they look down on you at best and at worst they'll call you..."

"Mudblood," George finished looking disgusted with the word and himself for having to utter it. "It's slur against Muggleborns like yourself."

"So..." Harry interjected. "He thinks you're inferior because of that?"

"Yes and I know it is ridiculous as it sounds. So as you see Ms. Granger because I'm not considered a Pure Blood, I like you am lesser to them. So you see why my brothers took offense to it."

"Oh and guys," Qui-Gon continued looking back at the Twins. "You don't need to punish them."

"Punish? Who said anything about punishing?" George looked outraged at the accusation but Qui-Gon having grown up with him could see outrage was faked.

"We weren't planning on something particular but if Malfoy insists on being a bigoted prat..."

"Guys," Qui-Gon cut through Fred's sentence. "You loyalty is appreciated but the Professors dealt with it."

"Which Professors?"

"Professor Snape and McGonagall."

"Ah," Fred said relaxing leaning back into the sofa. "Well then we'll leave to rest for now."

"But we're not forgetting it," George said wagging his finger. They all sat or stood in the case of Harry, Hermione and Qui-Gon in silence for a bit with only the fireplace as a source of noise. Then suddenly Ron yawned loudly getting them all of their trance.

"Now then off you go to bed if you're planning on sleeping now," George shooed them off. "I reckon you've got an interesting day tomorrow. What with classes beginning and all."

"Oh!" Hermione started like she'd come out of a daze. "That's right. Well good night." With that she all but dashed up the stairs towards the dormitories.

The remaining boys snickered at her eagerness to get to classes even as they started heading to the dormitories.

"She's a right piece of work," Fred snorted as he and George went up the stairs first. "I reckon she's going to give everyone a run around when it comes to course work."

"With an attitude like that I wouldn't be surprised," Qui-Gon said shaking his head as he lead the way to the dormitories and to bed resolving to get up early so he could get a feel for the castle. After all he needed to know where to go if he wanted to mediate with Ron.

* * *

"Ron." Qui-Gon's whisper pierced through Ron's dreamlike haze forcing him awake. He grumbled and turned over to see his brother was wide awake. His brother was mad for being a morning person like that. It was so early that the sun hadn't even come up yet which was unusual considering that he normally got up with the sun and woke him up.

"Wha?" He groggy asked as he rubbed his eyes. As he did so he sat up and fixed up his hair up trying to make his sluggish mind work.

"Its mediation and stretching time you oaf," Qui-Gon teased as he quietly dressed himself. "I figured and early start would be go so we can figure out where we need to go. So don't worry this time in particular is a one time event. Afterwards we'll go back to our regular schedule."

Ron instantly perked up his mind clearing. He shoved on his trousers and a shirt along with his robes with happiness at the thought of his usual morning routine. Paradoxically he'd actually liked to mediate with Qui-Gon although no one would never suspect this from his usual behavior. Once he was finished he quickly followed his brother down the stairs and out of the groggy portrait. They went down the moving staircases and after a series of trail and errors (Huh no wonder he'd awaken him so early.) they found the grounds. Once outside Qui-Gon and Ron crossed their legs in proper mediation pose and began their breathing exercises that he'd taught Ron as he'd been taught in the Jedi Temple.

Breath in, breath out. They repeated this routine until they or so Ron thought felt a calm descend upon them. It allowed Ron to rethink of his actions yesterday. Yes he'd been in the right about the slight against his brother but this wasn't the proper method to go about it. Fighting wasn't the answer as seen in their chastisement by the Prefects and the Professors. He should've let it go considering it while insulting wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been.

He breathed in and out trying to come to terms with his anger that he'd felt. He'd always had a hot temper and since he wanted to take his training as a wizard and as Jedi seriously he tried to control it but it would seem he'd have a ways to go before he mastered himself. Then again Dad had said that mastering oneself was a lifelong goal not a one and done thing. He a way to go evidently.

He breathed in and out and soon ended his mediation with a renewed sense of purpose and resolve to look for other ways to manage his anger and not to start fights. They then started their various stretches that helped wake him up. Looking over to Qui-Gon he saw that he was just finishing up and standing up as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Ron said as he brushed off the wet grass clinging to his trousers.

"Agreed," Qui-Gon said as he gestured towards the castle. "Let's get there before the Twins scuff everything down."

"I don't think they can get away that here," Ron shook his head as the two entered into the hallway not encountering many First Years as much as Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years mostly Ravenclaws as well. "I mean did you see that feast last night? Blimey, the only way it'd be consumed that quickly is if there was an army of you."

"You make me sound like I eat like a hippogriff," Qui-Gon snorted as they finally reached the Great Hall with plenty of time to spare since there was a small scattering of students and some faculty at the table with some food prepared.

"Well you do," Ron teased as he sat down grabbing some sausages and eggs. "I mean you tend eat like you're starving. One would think Mum didn't feed you at all."

"Jerk," Qui-Gon playfully shot at him as he grabbed some of the food and began eating with Ron following his lead. The two settled into companionable silence as they eat their meal. Midway through they saw Harry stumble in along with their roommates who quickly branched off into groups...well two of them did while the third just sat down beside them looking he'd just rolled out of bed. It was Neville he reckoned.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as grabbed some food. "I woke up and you guys were gone."

"We mediated," Ron answered. "It's something that Quinn Jon and I do." He used the common name due to Neville being close by. He didn't want to go into an explanation about Qui-Gon's name issues. Well at least not this early in the morning.

"Is that something wizards do?"

"Mediate?" Neville asked now looking more moderately aware as he gazed up from his eggs. "Who's mediating?"

"Ron and I," Qui-Gon said. "And no it's not a Wizarding thing it's an us thing."

_More like a Jedi Initiate thing,_ Ron mentally added as he drank some orange juice.

"Excuse me," Hermione's voice interrupted their conversation as she walked in along with Percy. She sat down next to Qui-Gon and said: "I wanted to apologize about last night about that particular question. It wasn't my place to ask. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," his brother answered magnanimously. "I can understand the curiosity. Perhaps I'll tell you sometime."

"I look forward to it," she said as they began to receive their schedules. Ron looked down at it and noticed that they had History of Magic today. He groaned leaning back. Well it looked like he was going to have exercise his patience now. This was going to be a long day.


	8. The Potions Master

Chapter Seven

Potions Master

**AN: More quotes from the book directly.**

It turned out their excursion was a fortuitous one. While they weren't completely familiar with the castle the morning meditation meant they were aware of some of the castle's secrets and unlike poor Neville were able to avoid the worst of the issues. However they did run into an issue on their first day when looking for Charms class.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he leaned against the door they'd been trying to force open. "Why is it locked?"

"Dunno," Harry muttered as he too leaned against the door.

"Um guys," Qui-Gon said as he paled making Ron worry for him. "Something's off here."

"What you mean off?"

"Well Harry it well..." Qui-Gon trailed off at a lose on how to say it. Ron could understand, while he, Dad, Bill, Charlie and Ginny understood it there were others like the Twins, Percy and Mum that didn't. Mum and the Twins respected him about his views and knew of prāhnac'i but didn't understand it like Ron. Percy was skeptical but polite enough about it. So he could get on how explaining his rather unique abilities was difficult.

"Qui-Gon and I have a talent," Ron said deciding that he'd start vague and then possibly going into details later. "We can feel things if they're off. It's something that's unique to us. So if he says something is off then it's best to trust him on it."

"Oh," Harry breathed looking confused but curious. Well that was a good sign. Perhaps they could tell him later without him thinking that they were barking mad. "So er what's odd then?"

Ron paused centering himself in the prāchna'i and felt with his senses. Qui-Gon was right there was something in there and it didn't distinctively feel human. What was it?

"What you lot doing there?!" A voice hissed jolting him and Qui-Gon back to present. He looked at the owner of the voice and saw a small man with a hunchback and hunched in shoulders with mean pouchy and pasty face accompanied with a one of the scragglier cats he'd seen in life. His hair was long, thin and grey. He carried an aura of anger and malevolence about him with strangely a good chunk of what felt like jealousy as well. The man blinked his pale eyes with a wicked grin settling upon his face that made Ron step back.

"F-Filch," another voice called. It was Professor Quirrell who looked paler then usual walking into view his turban slightly askew. "I d-d-don't think they k-k-know about the d-door."

"What?" Filch snapped. "That's no excuse. I say the need to be punished."

"No! No, I-I think we c-can forgive this once. We-we c-can let them off w-with a warning," Quirrell soothed Filch before turning to the three of them. "You-you are f-f-forbidden to go in th-this corridor and from using the d-door. Under-st-stand?"

"Yes Professor," the all said before they all sprinting off to the Charms class all deciding to honor the Professors wish. They managed to find it this time within a reasonable time frame. Professor Flitwick called out roll but squeaked when he got to Harry's name. Thus did the week go on with their classes. Ron noticed that most people speaking Harry's name with reverence while most of the students whispered around him. Even though he was aware of Harry status it did make him feel bad for him. Well most people did that, Professor Binns was too dull to noticed and Professor McGonagall only paused before issuing a warning about the consequences of messing around in her class on their first class on Thursday. She needn't worry for the three of them. All of them were far too excited to learn about Transfiguration even if their first attempt at making a needle was less then adequate.

As for the rest of the coursework the other noteworthy things was that unsurprisingly and most alarming was the Venomous Tentacula in the greenhouse that had been taken out for the Sixth Years seemed to like Qui-Gon much to Professor Sprout's surprise and shock. Seeing it reach it's tentacles to pat Qui-Gon's arm as he walked by and all but stroke him was a rather surreal if a bit amusing since Ron was used to living namely magical creatures reacting that way. Ron after class had told Harry that for some reason all living things namely magical ones adored him. Except for Scabbers but he kept that information to himself because well...no one cared for the rat. Least of all his owners.

The first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts was sadly a joke much to Ron and everyone else's disappointment. Professor Quirrell had started the class by saying that his turban was a gift from a prince for helping rid him of a troublesome vampire. However when Dean Thomas asked him to tell the story the Professor had quickly changed the subject at a dizzying speed which Ron suspect along with his brother and later shared with Harry that something rather horrific had happened during that particular venture that he wasn't willing to discuss. Although the question was then, why bring it up? The puzzle confused the two and soon the left it for another time.

Finally Friday morning arrived with Ron and Qui-Gon eating in the Great Hall with Harry now more used to their habits merely slipped in and began eating breakfast. The morning post came with a fluttering of wings and post being dropped into the laps or in some cases food of the recipients. A snowy white owl descended upon Harry and held its leg. It was Harry’s probably.

"That's my owl, Hedwig and looks like she's got a letter," Harry grabbed the letter and after giving Hedwig a bit of toast for her to nibble on. Well at least that was confirmed.

"It's Hagrid!" He exclaimed. "He wants to invite me to tea after lessons. You guys want to come?"

"Sure," Ron nodded while Qui-Gon ate some bacon. "If he'll have us that is."

"It does say I can bring friends if I like so I'd say yes," Harry said as he quickly scribbled an answer which he sent off with Hedwig. "What do we have today?"

"Um," Ron pulled out the schedule. "Double Potions it looks like."

"Wait, isn't Potions with Professor Snape?" Qui-Gon said as he finished up his meal.

"You mean the Professor we saw at the beginning of the year is the Potions Master? Didn't seem like a nice bloke."

"Yeah he is ," Ron answered Harry easily. "This should be interesting to say the least."

"Hang on, who's with us in that class?" Harry said.

"Sadly we're with the Slytherins," Ron cringed. "This will be hard."

"Well as long as you don't let them provoke you we should be fine," Qui-Gon said specifically to Ron. Not that he could blame him. He had started a fight after all. "I've heard worse and besides it'll be in class so there's not much they can do with a teacher looking over them."

"I hope so, I've heard that Snape is really biased towards his house so we'd all better had tred carefully," Ron sighed as he centered himself. Qui-Gon was right of course. There really wasn't much that Malfoy could do while a teacher was watching even if he was biased. So maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad or at least as bad as it could be.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't a skittish person. Tahl, Master Yoda, his teachers, the minders and later the Weasley family could all attest to this. But something out descending into the dungeons gave him chills. Perhaps it was the dark and dank atmosphere. Or the hostile gazes that many of the Slytherins were giving them as they settled down in their seats. The pickled remains of animals in flasks didn't help either making him feel like he was in a mad scientists lair like tales he'd heard about the legendary Demagol the Butcher from Mandalore.

He quickly pulled out his parchment and quill and began to ready himself for some note taking. Soon Professor Snape's appearance into the classroom looking a bat descending from his perch. His cold eyes gave the impression that they were caverns into a black abyss. He like Flitwick called out the roll and when he reached Harry's name he said in a voice that should have been difficult to hear and yet held all their attention.

"Ah Harry Potter," he hissed like a pleased snake. "Our new _celebrity_."

Malfoy cackled cruelly while Harry squirmed uncomfortably. This wasn't going to end well. He could feel a thick miasma coming from Snape of sheering anger, a deeply rooted hurt, a dark hatred and...regret. So much of it that it was choking him. What had happened to him? He chanced a glance to Ron and saw his face mirrored his own so it was fairly blatant in the Force that this man was hurting.

Snape didn't like them as a general rule although most of his feelings seemed to be more aimed at Harry for some reason. This much Qui-Gon knew. The question was why the hatred? They'd done nothing to warrant anything save for disdain of a teacher for their fight. This hatred went way beyond anything they'd done. So what was it?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape said in a whisper that commanded their attention despite its low volume. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione sat straighter as if to prove she wasn't one of those said dunderhead. Qui-Gon merely kept his gaze level as did Ron and most gratifying so did Harry or at least he tried to.

"Potter!" Snape snapped making poor Harry jump slightly in his seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I dunno?" Harry answered. Meanwhile Hermione's hand had shot up into the air. What was he doing?

"Tut tut, it seems fame isn't everything," Snape sneered making Malfoy and his friends laugh. Was he? No. Never had Qui-Gon run into this before. Surely a teacher wouldn't pick on a bunch of students?

"Let's try again, Potter where would you look if I asked you to look for a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir," he replied looking panicked and frustrated at the same time. This wasn't good. He would get himself into trouble and from the looks of it...Was Professor Snape baiting him?

"And here I was thinking that you'd opened the book before coming to class," Snape said studiously ignoring Hermione's almost frantic arm. She was practically vibrating and standing up to be noticed. The whole scene would've been comical were it not for the fact that Snape was being quite a git. "Very well tell me what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant," Qui-Gon said before he could stop himself. "They're different parts of the same plant that goes by the name of aconite."

"Did I ask for your answer Mr. Weasley?" Snape snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Qui-Gon snapped his mouth close and focused back staying calm. In the Force he could feel Harry's gratitude and Ron's slight amusement. But then again as much as he chided Ron for losing his temper there was something that set off his off guaranteed. Bullies. He didn't care if they insult him save for a grevious insult but if they bullied those he cared about then he'd say something.

"For your information powered asphodel and wormwood make a potion called Draught of Sleeping Death one of the most power sleeping potions. A bezoar is a stone that is found in the stomach of a goat that can cure you from most poisons...well why aren't you copying this down?" Snape said as everyone save for Qui-Gon scrambled to get out their writing implements and parchment.

The entire rest of the session was spent with Snape complimenting Malfoy on his cure for boils potion and him trying to egg Harry into making a remark. Fortunately Qui-Gon, Ron and Harry kept each other in line and managed to keep their cool. Finally, it mercifully they turned in their potions and walked out of the dungeons with only a lose of ten points.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that man?" Ron said once they were far away from the dungeons. "You felt that Qui-Gon?"

"If felt you meant that miasma of emotions then yes."

"You can read minds?!" Harry yelped looking at them startled.

"What? Oh no no," Qui-Gon snorted while Ron laughed uproariously at the misconception. "We can't read minds. The mind isn't a book and thoughts don't just float in skulls. We can sense the baseline emotions of a person. Maybe just may I can read intentions. But true mind reading is impossible. You need to know what memory to reach. Of course that's not counting on the fact the person might know Occulmency."

"Occulmency?"

"It's the art of shielding your mind from someone picking at your memories," Qui-Gon replied. "See there are those that can bring memories and feelings forward and they're known as Legitimens. They can under certain circumstances draw forward those feelings and memories but the thing is they need to know what they're looking for. Someone skilled in Occulmency can stop someone from doing that by projecting a false narrative in their mind."

"Qui-Gon is natural and he taught me," Ron said once he'd caught his breath from laughing. "But it's not an easy skill. I've been able to manage but others in the family haven't bothered."

"Oh alright," Harry said as they walked into the grounds heading towards Hagrid's hut. "Whoa you lot have a lot of magical power."

"Eh we're not that good," Ron shrugged. "Just well informed. We know somethings but not all."

"Still leaps and bounds in front me," Harry sighed.

"You just need to find your own niche," Qui-Gon assured him. "We've got a head start true but that doesn't mean it's hopeless."

"Besides we'll help each other," Ron said as they reached the hit. "That's friends do after all."

"Yeah," Harry smiled at them as he went up to knock the door announcing their arrival. "That's true. Thanks guys."

"No problem mate."

* * *

Yoda mediated in his quarters as he reached out for Qui-Gon Jinn as he'd now done for three years. The search hadn't gone well. CSF had turned up nothing and the Jedi searching the Coruscanti underbelly had turned up nothing. Most had given up and gone back to their normal routines but not Yoda. Well he hadn't abandoned his responsibilities as the Grandmaster, he still searched for him in the Force when time allowed for him to do so.

He knew that Qui-Gon was out there, his death would've left an impact in the Force. But where could he look? The mystery deepened when one considered the fact that he'd vanished near the Temple. Was he kidnapped or...?

His thoughts trailed off as he saw a vision of boy come to his mind. It was redhead human male with an impressive set of freckles staring at him as they stood in a forest surrounded by overgrowth and beside what looked a crystal deposit. Beside the boy was Qui-Gon looking much older then he’d been when he had disappeared with his dark brown hair in a bantha tail staring at him like he was seeing a ghost. Then as abruptly as the vision came it left him. But it left him with feeling of hope and anticipation. The other boy was important, he could feel it. But how? Well he would wait and let the Force guide him as it willed. Clearly it has intentions for those two boys and he would be there to guide them.


	9. Conversations and Meditations

Chapter Eight

Conversations and Meditations

"He's arrogant, and foolhardy and thoroughly like his father."

"I've heard differently," Dumbledore mildly rebuked the Potions Master as he paced in his office. "I find him to quite and engaging and sweet child. His temperament is rather like his mother's despite his fathers looks."

Snape didn't say anything.

Snape scoffed. "If you didn't wanted my opinion so badly then why summon me?"

"Ah but I did and now I wish to know what you think of Mr. Quinn Jon Weasley?"

"He's...interesting. I didn't get a good feel for him but he seems tolerable for a Gryffindor. If a bit foolish."

"Rather like Lupin?"

Snape twitched but that's was enough for Albus to know he was on the right track. "Possibly." He admitted. "But he's got a stubborn streak."

"Perhaps but we shall see where this goes."

"What are you looking for in him Dumbledore?"

"I? Nothing, I am merely curious about a child that I saw once when he was young and alone. I'm pleased that he'd grown to such a fine boy. Oh and keep an eye on Quirell will you?"

* * *

"Down Fang!" Was the answer that they heard for their knock along with several sounds of barking and scratching. Qui-Gon could sense a slight scuffle but it was more of a fondness to it then anything that could prove to life threatening so he didn't tense up. Finally the door opened and Hagrid was standing at the entrance.

"Sorry about that," Hagrid said. "Fang is awfully keen to seein' you."

"That's due to him," Ron pointed to Qui-Gon who cheekily waved at him. "Animals, magical or otherwise, seem to adore him."  
  


"Tell him about the Venomous Tentacula," Harry encouraged with a smile as he walked into the hut taking in the sights and smells of the place. Not that Qui-Gon could blame him it looked great with Hagrid's various tools of the trade such as sheers and cages and other lawn caring equipment hanging from pegs all around them. "That scared Professor Sprout."

"Oh so you were the bloke that Sprout said bewitched the plants," Hagrid said looking at Qui-Gon with a warm if a bit odd look. "Never seen her that shaken before. You really gave her a fright."

"I didn't mean to do that," Qui-Gon apologized as they entered the hut. "Things like that seem to happen to me like it regardless of whether I intend it or not."

"You'd make a good magizoologist," Hagrid said as he turned back to whatever it was he was doing before they came to his door. "A regular Newt Scamander you are."

"That's what everyone tells me," Qui-Gon shrugged. "Maybe I'll take Care of Magical Creatures later on..."

"Wait," Harry said holding up his hand with confusion. "There are more classes? But I thought it was just the ones we took now."

"They're electives," Ron said as he looked around excitedly. "You choose what you want to do at the end of your Second Year."

"How do you know what take?"

"Well it depends on what you want to do after Hogwarts," Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "I personally want to take Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Magical Runes."

"I want to Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creature," Ron said. "I mean Muggle Studies really?"

"I want to know about them."

"Well now slow down there," Hagrid said as he set up the tea set. "No needin' to stress yourself out. Pace yourself."

"You could burn out?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat on the floor allowing the boar dog, Fang to flop his head on his trousers drooling all over them. Qui-Gon took in stride and just proceeded to scratch his head.

"You can,' Hagrid nodded sagely. "I've seen 'appen more times that I can rightly count."

"Blimey," Harry said.

"Yeah Bill mentioned that too," Ron said leaning in to see the food being served. It looked like a series of lumpy cakes that looked like rocks. Qui-Gon quickly snatched one and ate it. Oh that was good food there.

Finally the tea was finished and they convened at the table each speaking of their first week at Hogwarts. When they soon got to describing what had happened in Potions Hagrid let out a laugh at Qui-Gon's antics.

"Cheeky one ain't ya?" He smiled at him. "I swear you'll give Professor Snape a run around make no mistake."

"I wish I knew why he hated me," Harry muttered sullenly as he picked at his rock cake. Qui-Gon wasn't sure why though, sure it was tough but he'd had tougher in the cafe in the Temple before so he happily chowed down on the food while the other two studiously avoided. Oh well more for him.

"He went to school with your father and wasn't too keen on him either," Hagrid said.

"That doesn't excuse it," Qui-Gon shook his head firmly as he swallowed a cake. Ron nodded while Harry was distracted briefly from the conversation by something he saw on the table. "Harry isn't his father, so he shouldn't be taking it out on him."

"No," Hagrid said slowly. "But he's your teacher you best respect him."

"We'll do our best," Ron promised sipping his tea as Harry's attention snapped back to the conversation...Odd he'd ask him later what was so interesting. "But he's a bit of a prat. And he's biased towards his house."

"Ah so would argue that McGonagall is the 'ame to Gryffindor," Hagrid countered Ron. "All teachers have a soft spot for their houses. Don't excuse favoritism mind you or being a prat as you say."

"Well as Ron said we'll do our best."

They stayed for a bit longer telling him about about the course work which delighted him. Finally they left for Hogwarts castle afterwards. As they walked down the lawn he noticed that Harry's eyes were lost in thought.

"A Knut for your thoughts," he nudged him.

"Hm, oh sorry," Harry shaking himself out whatever was occupying his mind. "It was something that I saw on Hagrid's table. It was a _Daily Prophet_ article of a Gringotts vault being robbed."

"Robbed?" Ron's eyes boggled as did Qui-Gon's supposedly Gringotts was impenetrable. "What was taken and who was bonkers enough to try."

"It can't be robbed?"

"Not as far as we know," Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "As far as we knew it's impenetrable."

"Well evidentially someone tried," Harry insisted. In the Force Harry felt pretty resolute about this. It made Qui-Gon take notice as well as Ron. "What's really weird is that...we went to the vault mentioned."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded to Ron. "There was a small package there and then...it's robbed."

"Perhaps they were looking for it...whatever it is," Qui-Gon thought aloud. "But what could they want so badly that it would prompt them to rob a Wizarding bank?"  
  


None of them had an answer and continued on to the castle in silence. Each with their own thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and soon the mystery of the Gringotts vault soon vanished from all three of their minds with something more immediate taking it's place that was announced over breakfast. Flying lessons. Harry was seemingly excited and yet terrified of it. Everyone was regaling him and some other novices with stories until Qui-Gon noticed that Harry was turning green with nerves. And so he refrained from telling him his elaborate story about dodging a helicopter on Charlie's broom. Qui-Gon instead told Harry about his experiences of flying which were far less exciting and cool and more mundane and rather unsettling to him. Qui-Gon wasn't a flyer at heart. He much preferred to stay on the ground instead of flying about like Ron did. He was competent but he wasn't Chaser or Seeker material that was for sure. He'd make a good Beater though.

Finally, they spied the ones that they'd be sharing the practice with...least to say they weren't thrilled with the company. Snape hadn't gotten any better nor had the Slytherins lightened up their snickering at his rather cruel jokes. But thanks to both Ron and Qui-Gon both monitoring him as well as Harry taking a leaf from their book. Harry didn't retaliate against him saving him both House points and dignity. Qui-Gon, Ron knew, was still appalled that he was picking on student for crimes of his father. If he hadn't told him about the sacred trust between Master and Padawan that was held in sacrosanct in the Order he would've wondered.

"Great," Harry sighed as he looked at the schedule pinned on the board. "We're stuck with Malfoy."

"Well you won't be making yourself look like a prat while flying," Qui-Gon assured him. "It's okay, Dean is a Muggle-born and so he's never flown before and neither has Hermione so you won't be the only being a novice. And Neville hasn't been on a broom either and he's a Pure-blood so you're not alone in this."

Harry nodded in agreement although he still green with nerves. Ron placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort before an idea struck him. It was a long shot and while he disliked giving something uniquely his and Qui-Gon he was willing to do so for a friend.

"Hey, you want to come and meditate with us on the morning of the flying lessons?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Ron's daring. "Come on meditation will help you out. It centers you and gives you clarity."

"Sounds like that's coming from personal experience," Harry commented smiling at them.

"It is actually," Ron nodded. "I used to be more foul tempered and bit more impulsive but it's helps loads."

"You don't mind me coming in?"

"I don't," Qui-Gon shook his head. "I welcome it."

"Seeing as I invited you I don't mind either," Ron said with a smile. "You're welcome at any time."

"Oh...Alright I'll give it a go," Harry said with grin. "Sounds fun."

"It's not about fun, it's about finding clarity and guidance," Qui-Gon mildly chided. "It's not meant to be fun."

"So what you do then?"

"You sit and think at first and then you relax and well..." Ron trailed off. How was he to explain the Prāhnac'i to Harry? The Prāhnac'i... _was._ It defied explanation that Ron could think of to be honest. It was an energy like magic but instead of just being it emanated from all living beings. _"Our ally is the_ _Prāhnac'i and it is a powerful ally. Our strength flows from it. Luminous beings we are, not this crude matter."_ Ron remembered that lesson and remembered it well from Qui-Gon who'd been taught by Master Yoda. He sincerely hoped that one day he could meet Master Yoda and all the other people Qui-Gon had told him about one day so he could understand it more. As it was he was only getting glimpses of it. In addition to it he felt that out of the whole family he was truly the one that believed in it.

"Well it helps you gather your thoughts," Ron settled for at least giving him the baseline. Truly it would be better if he eased him into it. Best not rush when it came to explaining the Prāhnac'i.

"Is that what you do?" Harry asked looking eager. "Just sit there and think."

"More or less," Ron shrugged. Again while he liked to tell about the wonders of the Prāhnac'i it wouldn't do to spring it on him all at once.

"We'll meet on Saturday before going to breakfast," Qui-Gon said. "Then we'll go to the flying lessons."

"Brilliant."

And was the end of the conversation. Soon they were all caught in the classes which wasn't too bad in Ron's opinion. He found that he was pretty interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts as it was like what Qui-Gon had told him about the Jedi resisting and fighting against the extinct Sith Order...To be honest he actually liked hearing those stories as well as the ones where the First Jedi from Ahch-To came in. It was like hearing about Merlin only older...and much more star traveling. That alone made him slightly interested in taking Muggle Studies. He knew of Muggle artifacts from his Dad of course but he wanted to see if he could recreate the machines that Qui-Gon had told him about. If he could...well he could see the stars in a way that Astronomy would never be able to duplicate even though he liked the subject just fine.

At least Saturday morning came and bolted away putting on his trousers while Qui-Gon gently shook Harry awake. Harry blinked sleepily as he put on his glasses as Ron slipped on his shoes. Qui-Gon did his bantha tail as he liked and before Ron knew it they were all heading down to the Grounds to meditate. Soon they found their spot and sat down upon it.

"Alright, first cross your legs," Qui-Gon instructed Harry who immediately did so. "Second close your eyes and following the sound of my breath."

Ron soon toned out the instructions since he'd long become accustomed to meditating. He breathed in and out the cool morning air as he tried to marshal his thoughts. As he did he felt... _Prāhnac'i_ it flowed all around them ever elusive and hard to reach. Ron didn't push and instead observed it. As he did so he became more aware of his surroundings but it didn't distract him in the slightest. Life, death, growth, decay...

"Hey Ron," Harry called cutting off his introspection. Looking behind he saw both of them were standing up. "Sorry, you lost track of time."

"Something I need to work on," Ron shrugged with no anger. It was true. He tended to get lost in his mind or in the Prāhnac'i. It was something that he needed to work on. But that would have to wait since they had flying lessons that day and with the Slytherins it promised not to be a fun affair.


	10. Friendships

Chapter Nine

Friendships

The first lesson was on an open field in the middle of a courtyard in the western reach of the castle at three thirty in the afternoon. Most of the First Years were excited or in the case of some anxious to get started. When Harry, Ron and Qui-Gon made to the field the Slytherins were already there and there were twenty brooms there. Neville looked like he was about to be ill. Harry was squirming but not nearly as bad as he could've been. The Slytherins looked particularly pleased and excited about what was going to happen. One though look a little ill like Neville. Finally a tall woman with greying short hair walked into the courtyard with an air of no nonsense attitude. She quickly introduced herself as Madame Hooch their flying instructor.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked looking at them all once she'd finished tell them her name. "Stand by a broomstick."

Ron stood by the one nearest to his brother and Harry with Neville on his other side. Beside Qui-Gon Neville who'd already been picked on for the Remembrall looked positively green.

"Now, hold out your hand and say "up" to summon your broom," Madame Hooch continued.

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Ron's didn't come immediately though he noticed that Malfoy's and Harry's did. _Good on him._ He looked down at his broom and said again: "UP!"

The broom complied this time. Qui-Gon's still remained down which kind of was understandable since at home he'd expressed not too keen liking for flying. Neville's stayed on the ground as although given how clumsy he was on the ground it was hard to imagine how he'd been off ground. Finally after a while everyone had a grasp of their broom and Madame Hooch demonstrated how to mount and helped those having issues like Hermione Granger and Neville. Ron did admit that he did have a bit vindictive pleasure when Madame Hooch when correcting grips told Malfoy that he had been doing wrong for years. It was gratifying to say the least.

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you to kick of the ground, hard," she said pulling a whistle. "Keep your brooms steady, raise a few feet, then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle..."

Ron felt something in the Prāhnac'i that made his hand shoot out and grabbed at Neville who immediately pushed off instead of waiting for the whistle. The broom sensing an extra weight drooped slightly before Neville's panicked flailing sent them shooting up into the sky far higher then suggested by Madame Hooch. Ron slipped on his grip on Neville just barely managed to grab the broom handle just before he plummeted to the ground.

_Oh bugger, this is not good,_ Ron thought as he tried to pull himself onto the broom from the handle and tried to get around Neville so he could direct them down. Instead they shoot up high and higher as the broom pushed up with Neville's abysmal handling of the broom.

"NEVILLE!" Ron bellowed over the rushing wind. "LET ME ON YOU GIT, SO I CAN TAKE US DOWN!"

Neville whimpered in reply and instead of moving in the right direction he panicked. Soon he slide off of the broom too fast for Ron to grab him with him falling as well. He fell down from the height and landed on the ground with probably a big thud. Shaking his head at this he reversed his grip and with a pull he soon mounted the broomstick and with some rather rough handling headed down to the field were Madame Hooch was evidentially warning people of punishment if they tried to take off without her supervision. She waited until he'd landed before snatching the broom from his grasp.

"A noble endeavor if a foolish one," she said as she placed the broom down. "Ten points to Gryffindor for you attempt at stopping the accident."

Ron smiled softly at the praise even if it was a backhanded one. He sheepishly went back to his place next to Qui-Gon and Harry who looked thunderstruck at the exchange.

"Now I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, if anyone is in the air before I get back they'll be expelled from Hogwarts faster then they can say Quidditch. Come on dear," she coaxed a very teary eyed Neville out of the courtyard and into the castle. As second after she'd gone Malfoy started laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy howled. Soon the other joined into the jeering.

"Shut up Malfoy," Parvati snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati," Pansy Parkinson said with snort.

"Never pegged you for being a fool and yet here we are," Qui-Gon countered making everyone freeze in their tracks at the retort. Ron smirked. Oh yes Qui-Gon was in full blown snark mode. He tended to get this way when he pegged someone as a bully worthy of his attention. This would be good.

"Oi would you look at that," Malfoy said clear intent on stirring the conversation back to him. "It's that little thing his Gran sent him." He picked up the Remembrall from the ground that had miraculously survived intact.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said stepping forward.

"No," Malfoy smirked. "I think I'll leave this for him to find...like a tree or something," he jumped onto his broom and took off in the air. Harry reacted before Hermione could even finish with her admonishment about what Madame Hooch had said Harry had pushed off. Soon the two were in the air.

"Oi," Ron's attention was called away from Harry and Malfoy's aerial joust as it were by a Slytherin...She was young and looked Asian to him with another girl standing nearby looking cagily at them. The first quietly approached him and Qui-Gon as the others of both their houses watched the two boys above.

"How'd you do that?" She asked looked at him wide eyed her accent was harsh and sounded Glaswegian. "I saw ya you're hand shot out before he kicked off."

"Luck," Ron said cagily. "I just happened saw him twitch."

"Those were awfully fast reflexes let me say that."

"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked friendly to a fault as per usual. Trust Qui-Gon to be the diplomat.

"Ji-hae Swain," she said. "And that's my mate Meg Woodburn," she pointed to the girl whose attention was split between Malfoy's and Harry's joust and her friend. "So, you're Potter's friends yeah?"

"Yes we are, I'm Ron Weasley, and this my brother Quinn Jon," Ron said pointing to Qui-Gon who bowed to her in greetings. She looked stunned but nodded her head.

"Pleasure," she said. There was a sudden gasp which made all three look up and stare at the joust. Malfoy seemed to have thrown the Remembrall and Harry was in a dive to catch it. Ron gulped as he went into a sharper dive. Suddenly he masterfully pulled up and held up his hand with a grin on his face.

"Ron," Qui-Gon nudged him. Looking behind he saw Professor McGonagall standing at the entrance looking pale and stunned.

"Looks like your friend is a in a world of trouble," Ji-hae commented as the Professor walked past them breathless muttering things that Ron couldn't make out since he was too far off and too weirded out with a Slytherin that was having a civil conversation with them. Ron wanted to speak up for Harry only for Ji-hae to put a hand on his shoulder making him turn back to her.

"Don't," she warned them. "I get the impression she won't listen, Head of House or not."

Ron wanted to argue but in the Prāhnac'i she felt sincere so he held his tongue as did Qui-Gon even if others in his House argued the point. Harry was soon escorted off the the field with Malfoy giving him a smug look of satisfaction. It made Ron want to smack him. But no, he held his hand and temper and settled for a glaring instead.

"I...I think he'll be fine," Ji-hae assured him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well he's Potter," her friend Meg meekly said as she approached them. "He's probably going to get out due to notoriety."

"What?!"

"Doubtful," Qui-Gon cut in before Ron could continue explode on her for that blatantly untrue remark. "Harry wouldn't do that."

"...Alright, he wouldn't but would Hogwarts?" Ji-hae amended seeing Ron's look. "I mean, it'd look bad on them expelling the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Possibly, but in truth I doubt they'd expel him over something as trivial as retrieving a Remembrall," Qui-Gon argued. "It seems...petty."

"True," Ji-hae nodded. As she did Madame Hooch came back out looking fluster and annoyed. Ron half listened to the instructions since he was familiar with flying. Harry had to be okay. He just had to be. As the lesson finished up and the two left to the Common Room he noticed that Ji-hae and Meg nodded to them as they walked away with their fellow housemates. Much to his surprise he found himself nodding back to them.

"Well that proves they're not all prats," Qui-Gon commented.

"Yeah," Ron reluctantly admitted. "Malfoy is still one though."

"Oh absolutely," Qui-Gon said with a nod. "No denying that. So what are we going to do about Harry?"

"I suppose we can wait in the Great Hall. It's not like they're going to send him away without food."

* * *

Qui-Gon was relieved to find that Harry came to the Great Hall for the feast. He assured that he wasn't being expelled and they in turn told him what had happened once he'd left.

"So...they thought I'd get off because of my fame?!" Harry bristled.

"Ron had the same reaction too," Qui-Gon assured him. "Of course she just could've heard it from others."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Those two honestly weren't that bad just..."

"Unusual for us," Qui-Gon said diplomatically. "So what did Professor McGonagall want with you?"

"Well um she made me a Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"What?!"

"Well that was...fortunate. Didn't expect that at all."

"Neither did I, she said I was the youngest Seeker in a century so I guess it was unexpected for everyone including me," Harry said as he began eating. "Oliver Wood wants me to go down and practice with him before I practice with the team properly."

"Well Fred and George are the Beaters of the team so..."

"Okay can I ask what that means exactly?" Harry looked confused. "Seriously I don't know a thing about it."

"Well there's seven positions in Quidditch for the players. There are three Chasers who toss the ball known as a Quaffle between each other and try to get past the Keeper to score a goal through three hoops. With me so far?" Ron asked. Qui-Gon was grateful that he was taking over for the explanation since he was a much more seasoned pro in Quidditch. And much more interested if he was honest. I liked seeing the Tornadoes but he wasn't dedicated to them like Ron was with the Chudley Cannons.

"Mostly, still not sure about what a Beater is."

"Beaters are two teammates with a bat that beat away a ball that's enchanted to hit players called a Bludger. Seeker is the one that...looks for the Snitch, it's a ball with wings that flies around the pitch. Once the Snitch is caught you get an automatic one hundred and fifty points and the game ends. Most of the time the one that caught the Snitch wins the game but not always."

"And if you can understand all that then you're a dork."

" _Foolish brother,"_ Ron teased in Sanshese. _"I can't help it if you don't appreciate the sport of the Cannons."_

_"Tornadoes are better,"_ Qui-Gon snarked back causing Ron to grasp his heart dramatically.

" _Blasphemy."_

_"_ And now I'm really lost," Harry pipped in. Ron blinked before turning as red as his hair with embarrassment and Qui-Gon bowed his head in shame at excluding Harry from the conversation.

"Sorry," Qui-Gon said bowing his head. "It's just instinct at this point."

"No, no," Harry said hastily looking a bit flustered. "It's okay it's just I get lost when you lot do that."

"Well we can try to not to do that around..."

"I don't mind the talking, I just want to be in the loop that's all," Harry continued ignoring Ron's offer. "I mean I get it, it's yours and..."

"Well I could teach you," Qui-Gon offered. "I mean the Weasley family knows of it even if they can't speak it."

"Really?" Harry looked touched at the inclusion. "You'd teach me?"

"Why not?" He looked at Ron whose face looked a little sadden. He could somewhat understand since it was something special too them like Fred and George's communications with each other. But once he gazed at Harry's hopeful face he straightened and said: "Yeah why not? You're going to hang around us so yeah we'll teach you so you can follow and then speak it."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at them. "Thank you so much for that."

"Potter!" Malfoy called out interrupting their moment. Qui-Gon looked over as he approached at the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle in tow...Was he ever without them? "I see they didn't expel you."

"Mores the pity for your I think," Qui-Gon quipped not really in the mood for Malfoy's arrogance. "But then again the foolish are the ones that don't seek a challenge."

"What did you call me you..." Malfoy's voice trailed off as he noticed some of the elder students namely the Weasley Twins were giving him a rather dirty look that promised nothing but pain. He calmed himself and began talking again only with a quieter voice. "You think you can get away with that? I challenge you Wizarding duel. You do know what is yes?"

"Pass," Qui-Gon interjected for Harry's sake. "I don't want to have a fireworks display. That's boring."

"Yeah, what does he have to prove to you?" Ron added in. "And yes he does know what it is. We've just got better things to do then that. Harry doesn't need that."

_Like teaching a language for one._

"So Potter can't speak for himself then?"

"I can and I agree with them," Harry said giving Malfoy an angry look. "I've got better things to do. So shove off Malfoy."

"Cowards the lot of you," Malfoy sneered. "And here I thought Gryffindors were brave."

"Bravery doesn't mean foolish just as much as cunning doesn't mean wise," Qui-Gon countered. "And I think you'd better leave now since you won't get what you came for. Think what you like but we're not agreeing to your terms of combat."

Qui-Gon felt in the Force that it took all of Ron's self control that he'd learn throughout the years he'd known him not to snort derisively as Malfoy and his posse slink off. Harry had no such control though.

"Well now, it seems that Mr. Malfoy has been rather naughty," Fred said leaning over looking in the direction in which Malfoy gone off to.

"Indeed we were coming over to welcome you into the fold since Wood was gushing about you but..."

"Guys," Qui-Gon sighed. "It's fine. The git tried to challenge us to a duel is all."

"What? Without the proper accoutrements. Oh no that will not do," George said looking at his twin brother.

"We must arm them for their next joust," Fred nodded. "It would be most unbecoming if Malfoy were to get the upper hand."

"And would otherwise allow for that most nefarious miscreant will get the better of Sir Jinn and his merry band."

"Oi what am I?" Ron asked a little affronted.

"Squire Ronniekins."

"You-...Yeah that's fair," Ron said with slight shrug. They knew it was true that Ron learned from Qui-Gon so it wasn't too demeaning as the other nicknames they'd showered him with growing up.

"We could teach you a spell that'll knock the socks off of Malfoy."

"Or disarm him," George said. "Meet us the classroom beside the Charms classroom after dark and we shall show how to duel."

"Don't be late little Knight," Fred said patting him on the shoulder as he and George walked off.

"Well, I guess we're learning how to duel," Harry said a little overwhelmed at what happened.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Looks like."

"And since it's the Twins you can bet that'll be good or at least, creative," Qui-Gon said. "So I wonder what they're going to teach us."

"We'll see soon enough I suppose," Ron said.


End file.
